


Psycho Killer

by Malmo722



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmo722/pseuds/Malmo722
Summary: Archie Andrews hated when his job took him to high places. Betty Cooper loved when her job took her to fancy places. Jughead's job only took him to dark places. This is a story chronicling the lives of three young hired killers. AU/Majorly OOC, sex, swearing and violence.





	1. It's Our Job

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not a strictly a Bughead story. This is a three-way polyamorous relationship eventually. Bisexual Jughead pining over Betty with an attraction to Archie, pansexual Archie with established relationship with Betty and crush on Jughead. This story is AU and the pairing is Archie x Betty x Jughead in various ways and stages. I hope some of you can get past the pairings and enjoy the story.

Archie Andrews hated when his job took him to high places, primarily trees. He needed to move up on a branch to get the right vantage point but was concerned the thinning tree limbs wouldn’t support his weight. 

“Come on, Ric.” He muttered to himself as he placed one foot on the next branch and hoisted his body up. These were the moments he hated his muscle mass and he could feel the wood groaning underneath him.

“Fuck.” He muttered as he reached for his rifle and moved slowly as he found the perfect place to set it. He was pointing it at a second floor window of a mid-sized mansion in a reputableLondon neighbourhood. 

Archie never had a problem killing people, his father had done it his whole life and started grooming Archie to do the same from a very young age. People died, there was nothing more to it and he knew that most of his marks usually deserved it. One less asshole in the world was a good thing; if anything, Archie was a hero. 

The man he had to kill tonight had been cheating on his wife with several other women and then had taken to coming home and beating her senseless. She wanted him dead because it was her only true way out. If she left she would lose her children, he was too powerful to lose a custody battle, but more importantly she would lose his money. What Archie had learned in this business was that money trumped everything; some people may say they were killing for love or power or freedom but it all came down to money in the end. 

This man, Kieran Levitt, came from a family of worth and did nothing to earn his job as a mid-level British politician. He had a good upbringing, went to the finest schools, he had been told he was the best his whole life and that he deserved whatever he wanted. This attitude could lead to some people wanting him dead and in his case it did. 

That’s why Archie was in a tree making sure his footing would hold while he put a bullet in this man’s brain. Archie was lucky it was the middle of summer and not winter. Climbing trees in heavy wool coats didn’t make his job impossible but it did make it a hell of a lot harder. 

Mr. Levitt had just gotten into bed and turned out the light. His wife had left the blinds open so the red haired assassin could see in, which was a nice gesture. Archie could have just broken into the house if she had closed them, he was no stranger to breaking and entering, but that would be the sloppy way. No bullet hole in the window meant the wife could have done it and that wasn’t what she was paying him for. So Archie grabbed the rifle, looked through the scope and set up his shot. 

He contemplated shooting him in the neck and letting him bleed out. Archie wanted to him to suffer a bit. He had seen her face when she came in to speak to Cheryl, their handler, about hiring someone to kill her husband. There was a difference between being hit and beaten and then there was this woman’s face. It was more black and blue than skin, one eye was swollen shut and the other eye was barely open. Archie had no idea how a public figure could do this and not get caught but there was so much fear in the woman he had no doubt that if she caused trouble for Kieran, he had enough friends to make things even more difficult for her. 

So assassination it was.

He lined up the shot, took a deep breath in, pulled the trigger and that was all she wrote. Archie was out of the tree and has the rifle disassembled in under a minute. He didn’t look back, he didn’t need to, he knew what he had done, he had executed his task perfectly because Archie was one of the best snipers in the world. 

He hopped a fence and casually wandered through an overly landscaped backyard. He pulled out his phone to call Jughead who picked up after two rings. “Hello good sir!” Archie said joyfully as he opened a gate and let himself out on to the street. “How are things with you?” He walked over to the Lexus they all shared and got inside, throwing his rifle in the back seat. “You almost done?” 

“Almost…” Jughead stated in low voice, “when’s Betty done?” He sounded serious which meant his hit was going very well or very poorly. Jughead’s speciality was slightly different from Archie and Betty’s; Jughead specialized in torture. He made people suffer when death just wasn’t enough and he was very good at it. Archie’s best friend wasn’t exactly unstable but being in the army had awoken something in him that Jughead had fought against his whole life. Next to Archie and Betty there was no one better at their job than Jughead. 

An incoming call sound chimed in Archie’s ear. “Ah, speak of the devil. Hold on.” He put Jughead on hold and transferred to the other line, “Hello lover.” He crooned. 

“Hello sweetheart.” Betty sounded mildly drunk. “I need you to pick me up in an hour. This prick is popular and I cannot get him alone.” 

“Is the champagne flowing tonight?” He asked her, smiling, putting on his seatbelt. 

“Do I sound tipsy?” She asked in her velvety British accent. 

“You need to kill first and drink later. Be professional dear, I’ll see you in an hour.” Archie hung up and went back over to Jughead. “She’ll be done soon.” He started the car and listened to the sirens in the distance. “Finish up, I’ll come and get you and then we’ll go get Betty.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you in 20.” Jughead hung up and Archie threw his phone onto the passenger seat. 

He pushed the gas, turned on the radio and tore across upper London to get his partner. 

* * *

Jughead Jones was sitting on the curb outside an abandoned warehouse when Archie pulled up. “Jug, seriously?” He shouted out the car window. 

Jughead stood; his face was almost entirely covered in blood, he was wearing a light blue t-shirt which was soaked in blood and dark jeans. Jughead was 6’4, lean but muscular in a ropey kind of way and he had broad shoulder that made him look big. He was big. Everything about him was big. He had black hair, pouty lips that were always pulled into frown and tired but bright green eyes. Jughead was not a man you loved or even liked right away but once you let him in there was no going back. 

“What? What have I done now?” He approached the car, placing blood spattered cigarette in between his lips.

“Jug, you are drenched in blood. How am I supposed to take you anywhere?” Archie started looking in the back seat for an extra shirt. 

“Were you planning something? Dinner? Dancing? Chocolates? You’re handsome Archie but not really my type.” He started grinning, pleased with his joke. 

“I was thinking of going to the pub while we waited for Betty. Ah-ha! This might fit you.” Archie handed him one of his dark green dress shirts. 

“This won’t even remotely fit me.” Jughead said taking it from him. 

“What do you mean it won’t fit you?” Archie asked completely baffled. 

“I’m a thousand feet tall and lean and you’re shorter than me and have muscle mass. Do you have a bottle of water?” He asked as he took off his shirt.

“I could throw you in the Thames.” The red head smirked looking at him. He took a bottle of water from he cup holder and thrusted it Jughead’s direction. 

He snatched the bottle from Archie’s hand. He balled up his soiled shirt and chucked it in the back seat before dumping water over his body and face cleaning himself up the best he could. 

“Lets go get some beer and drink it in the car while we wait for Betty.” Jughead suggested as he put on Archie’s clean shirt which was just too short and way too wide. 

“Now, that sounds like a plan. It’s not a complete and fulfilling day unless I act like a teenager at some point!” Archie proclaimed as he tossed his phone in the cup holder. He grabbed the steering wheel excitedly. “Oh, I know, we can pick up some chicks and take them out to lovers point.” 

“I don’t understand you.” Jughead mumbled as he walked around the car and got into the passenger seat. 

Archie smiled at him and started the vehicle. “I have I told you lately that I love you?” 

Jughead, who was still covered in more blood than Archie would have liked, just stared as him unamused. 

“You love me too!” Archie clutched his heart. “Awe, thanks buddy.” He went to ruffle Jughead’s hair but was deflected. 

“Don’t.” Jughead warned. 

“Let’s go get beer and women, and by women I mean woman and by woman I mean Betty.” 

“Drive the car, Arch!” Jughead shouted. 

“Jesus, you’re fussy after a hit.” Archie rolled his eyes and hit the gas and sped off towards central London. 

* * *

“I just don’t understand why they can’t work it out.” Archie was half way through his first beer as they sat in the car and listened to shitty Top 40 radio. 

“Well, sometimes, not every relationship works out.” Jughead was on his third, trying his best to comfort his friend.

“But they seemed so right for each other in the movies.” Archie shook his head.

“Those were movies… about vampires… and she cheated on him and she’s gay now and he’s engaged to someone else so it makes sense why they aren’t together anymore.” Jughead threw his finished can out the window and opened another.

“I know but still.” 

“You should have never watched those movies with Betty. I don’t know why she even likes them.” 

“She read the books.” Archie shrugged. 

There was a silence and the two men both looked over at the back door of the building waiting for her to come out.

“How was your job by the way?” Jughead asked breaking the silence. 

“It was good. It would have been better if I didn’t have to climb a tree but such is life.” Archie finished his beer and handed the can to his friend so he could throw it out the window. “How was yours?” 

“It was hidden which I liked but it was in a cold wet basement which I didn’t.” He opened another beer and passed it to him. “The man who wanted her dead was there the entire time and he told me if I could make her scream he’d give me an extra ten grand.” Jughead stared off into the distance. 

“Did she scream?” Archie asked curiously already knowing the answer. 

Jughead continued to look out at nothing. “The entire time.” He brought the can to his lips and nearly emptied it. 

“Why did he want her dead? Did he give a reason?” 

“She was the new wife who didn’t like his young daughter so the new wife began poisoning the daughter until she died.” 

Archie didn’t push Jughead any further and nodded, looking back at the door. He didn’t ask why the authorities weren’t involved, he knew the police were useless. He also knew there were a million reasons why someone came to them over the cops. Sometimes the thought of someone rotting away in jail just wasn’t enough for some people.

Killing was killing but torture took a special type of person. Jughead needed to kill, some people were just born with it in them.He needed the hands on experience and this job allowed him to do it in a healthy way but Archie never thought Jughead actually liked it. 

“You need to get laid.” He said trying to change the subject. 

“That’s your solution for everything.” Jughead looked over at the driver. 

“It de-stresses me.” 

“Well, you have a good partner.” Jughead stated quietly as the look he was giving Archie intensified. They stared at each other until they were startled moments later by the back door opening and Betty walking out. 


	2. All That Glitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself so I apologize for any errors.

Betty Cooper loved when her job took her to very posh places. High ceilings, grand chandeliers, gold accents, fine food, expensive champagne and the dress, good god the dress. It was floor length, gold and sheer while covering Betty’s slender but strong frame in all the right places. Her hair was strategically pinned so if she pulled the one pin holding it up her long platinum blonde hair would come cascading down around her. Betty looked and felt amazing, just drunk enough to feel loose and free but not so drunk she wasn’t alert. Some man twice her age had been talking about god knows what as she picked at her food and watched the room. 

That’s when she saw him move. 

Jim Stephenson, a tall, slim, good looking man with fine taste in clothes and a knack for fraud moved across the room. He had taken money, money he didn’t deserve, from a lot people in this room and one of them wanted him dead. Betty knew all of these things about him because it was her job to know these things. 

She could have done it in an easier venue than this; his home, his office, his car but she craved the challenge, the rush; Betty _needed_ this. It was her drug and doing it “the easy way” was no longer an option. 

Betty looked over at the old man and excused herself with a dazzling smile. She walked quickly through the ballroom trying not to attract attention to herself, which was difficult. Betty was beautiful, strikingly so and she knew it. She couldn’t enter or exit a room without being noticed which was a problem in her line of work but it all added to the thrill. 

She walked down a lengthy hallway and pushed open the door to the men’s room. 

“Get out.” She barked to the only other man in the restroom. He looked shocked and ran out of the room without drying his hands. 

“Jim!” Betty shouted lifting up her dress and pulling the gun and silencer out from the holster on her thigh. “James Stephenson!” She screwed the silencer onto the gun and began opening stalls until she got to the last one. She could already hear him sniffling and Betty couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

She opened the door and saw him sitting on the toilet with his arms drawn up to protect his head. “You’re James Stephenson?” Betty asked, sounding nearly bored as she pointed the gun at him. 

He lowered his arms and nodded. 

“So you understand why I’m here to kill you?” She asked taking a step into the stall. 

He nodded. 

She smiled. “This is courtesy of Lester Todd with regards.” Then she put a bullet in his brain and two in his chest. Betty’s signature. 

Jim Stephenson slumped against the toilet as his blood filled the bowl and dribbled all over the floor. Betty felt bad for the custodian who was going to have to clean up what she had done but the feeling was fleeting. 

She turned and dismantled her gun putting it back in its holster. She exited the bathroom, relieved she didn’t run into anyone and walked in the opposite direction of the party. Betty darted through the kitchen letting down her hair. She loved the feeling of her hair tickling her neck and arms after a kill. 

Betty Cooper had always had a strange obsession with her hair. She took meticulous care of it, brushing it carefully, using the best oils and visiting the most expensive salons. Other than Archie and Jughead, it was the thing she loved most. 

Betty grabbed two bottles of champagne, winking at the young dishwasher who yelled at her for taking them and threw open the back door. She smiled when she saw their car waiting for her, her smile grew when she saw her boys in the front seats. 

“You looking for a good time, darlin’?” Archie shouted. He was grinning at her, the grin Betty loved, the one that reached his curious brown eyes. His red hair was blowing in the breeze and she could see that he was relaxed by the two buttons he had undone on his deep purple dress shirt which looked perfect against his tanned skin. 

Betty walked towards the car making sure she swung her hips seductively, giving him her most mischievous grin. She bent over, handed him the champagne and rested her arms on the frame of the window. “I am the good time, honey.” She cooed. 

His smile grew wider. “How did everything go?” 

“Perfect, as always.” She looked over to the passenger seat to see Jughead looking at the beer can in his hands while occasionally shooting her a side glance. “How are you, Jug? How did yours go?” 

“It was… interesting.” He murmured pulling the tab of the can off. “Torture is torture, you know.” 

Archie laughed. “I love how you can always keep a positive spin on what you do, Jug.” He said sarcastically. 

“I think brooding suits him.” Betty said smirking at Jughead, looking at him through her lashes. She felt her smirk grow wider as she watched the blush creep into his cheeks. His green eyes looked electric in the glow from the streetlights as he focused on anything other than her. 

He shook his head and ran is hand through his immaculate raven coloured hair, another thing Betty loved about him, as he looked over at Archie, his gaze intense. “I think we should leave.” This statement caused Archie to laugh again and Betty couldn’t help but smile, a smile of true contentment. 

The solider and the joker, the torturer and the sniper, both handsome in their own ways, both too smart for their own good, both funny in their own ways, both perfect killing machines and they were hers. No one was better than them, if you asked for the impossible they made it possible. That was their job, taking out what was unwanted at the right price. 

Archie had finished laughing, finally finished poking fun at oh so serious Jughead and said, “I think Jug’s right, we need to go home. The coppers are coming.” Betty flinched when he put on a British accent for the word ‘coppers’ as she always preferred their American accents. 

The sounds of sirens were faint but she knew they were coming this way. “I highly doubt they could arrest us,” Betty opened the back door and elegantly stepped inside, “we don’t exist. Hand me a bottle, Jug.” He grabbed one from the floor, popped the cork and took a long swig from it before passing it back to Betty. 

“Thank you my sweet.” Betty hummed and drank the whole bottle in a matter of minutes as Archie started to drive. 

Jughead had opened the second bottle and had passed it to Archie who took a generous pull from the bottle. 

“I think we should get drunk tonight.” Archie proposed as he passed the bottle back to the drunk man sitting in the passenger seat. 

“Agreed.” Jughead and Betty said in unison as Archie stepped on the pedal and barrelled through the streets bring them closer to home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	3. You Used To, You Used To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I need to make sure that you all know that these people are moral ambiguous, their compass does not point due north. These people are not 'normal' so if they say or do something that seems awful, that's because it is. Life means something completely different to them and in their line of work, life has no value until a dollar value is placed on it.

Jughead Jones’ job only took him to dark places. He didn’t get to go to fancy parties or stalk around in high end neighbourhoods. He didn’t get to watch his marks from a distance in a park or across the room at a fundraiser. When Jughead met his mark it was already too late for them. There was already fear in their eyes, tears and snot dripping down their faces knowing that a swift and painless death was not in their future. He would never know who there were, he would only ever know their end.

His marks were always brought to him, they were always naked and the kill always took place in a basement or in the middle of nowhere. He would set up a video camera in the corner of the room and he would do whatever the client had requested of him. The video was delivered to theafter completion. On the rare occasion, the client would be in the room with him but the price to do that was substantial. You’d really want someone to suffer to pay for that. 

He worked alone, only the sounds of his victim screams accompanied him and they continued to accompany him long after they had died. 

The words ‘please’ and ‘you don’t have to do this’ had lost all meaning to Jughead Jones. 

He didn’t like what he did but he knew he needed to do it. He knew death was a part of him and without this job he wouldn’t be able to function even half normal. It was one of the reasons he left medical school and joined the army. It didn’t take his superiors long to realize where Jughead excelled and he was promoted to the position of military torturer. His official title was interrogator. 

Not long after that the company he worked for now, Attentäter, found him and offered him a job. It was more money, it allowed him to take his “interrogation” to completion and he could leave his old life behind.

At work people didn’t gravitate towards him, they didn’t ask how he was or what he did that weekend. People were afraid of him. Other than himself, only one other woman specialized in torture and he didn’t like her. She was too much like him. He couldn’t bear to see himself reflected in her eyes. 

So he kept to himself, only spoke when someone spoke to him and hung out exclusively with Archie and Betty. They were the only two people who wanted anything to do with him. He was used to this, he didn’t have any friends when he was Forsythe Pendleton the Third either. He was always an outsider, he was always alone and he was fine with that until he met Betty Cooper. 

From the moment he laid eyes on Betty he was enchanted by her; her humour, her spirit, her beauty and her passion. She was free in all the ways he was not. Jughead was a slave to his need to kill while Betty did it for the rush, she did it because she liked the way she felt when she took a life. 

He was thrilled when they were assigned to the same handler after orientation and training, it felt like it was meant to be until Archie Andrews walked in. 

Jughead wasn't confused as to why Betty chose Archie. He was handsome, confident, funny and he had an aura about him that drew you to him. Even Jughead wasn’t immune to his charms; he never thought much about his sexuality but he knew if Archie asked him to bed he would say yes. The most important quality Archie possessed was his ability to know what he wanted and how to take it. He asked Betty out the second after their first meeting with Cheryl was over and that was that. 

Jughead never stood a chance. 

He marvelled at Archie and Betty’s confidence, they were so self-assured in every aspect of their lives while Jughead was only confident in one part of his life; killing. He felt confident with a gun in his hand, he felt secure when he slid a knife into someone’s neck, he felt sure when he put a saw to bone or a scalpel to skin. He found it amusing that he had the knowledge to save a life but the only time he felt like himself was when he was ending one. 

The three of them arrived home a little after one. Jughead found himself sitting on one of their overpriced crème coloured sofas with a bottle of bourbon in his hand watching Archie and Betty dance to a Drake song. This was how Jughead spent most of his nights. Getting drunk, watching them dance, watching them cuddle, watching them whisper and laugh as he waited for them to go bed. 

Jughead was a fool for not asking to be reassigned but he knew he couldn’t be away from Betty. While he wanted for her in a carnal way, friendship was enough for him. He needed something with her rather than nothing at all. 

“Jug!” Betty shouted. She was drunk and could no longer walk in a straight line. She flung herself onto the couch filling the space beside him as she curled her yoga pant clad legs under her. She smelled like tequila and the cranberry body lotion she loved. Jughead buried his nose in her hair and pulled her close so he could breath in her intoxicating scent. 

“What is it, Bets?” He asked calling her by her nickname.

“Come dance with me. You never dance with me.” She purred as she placed a hand on his thigh. 

“Why do you love dancing so much? Especially to this shit.” Jughead inquired pulling his face away from her as he pointed to the iPod dock. 

“Because the body is meant to be used and before mine stops working I intend to use it in every way I know how.” Archie answered pragmatically as he downed a shot of tequila. 

“What he said.” Betty said with a wink, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“My body doesn’t look like yours Arch, it doesn’t move like yours either.” Jughead put the bottle up to his mouth and drank it’s contents while he tried to ignore Betty’s hot breath in his neck. 

“It would if you taught it how, Jug. You’re an expert in hand to hand combat.” Archie responded. “If you can do that then you can dance.” He winked at Jughead before grabbing a slice of pizza they had picked up on the way home as he disappearing into the kitchen. 

Betty grinned and skimmed her lips across Jughead’s ear and whispered, “Dance with me. I’ll show you how.” 

Jughead realized that he had no choice, he had to dance. She stood and pulled him up with her as she pushed her body up against his and draped her arms around his neck as a new song started. “I love this song.” She whispered as the sound of ‘Got to Give It Up’ filled the condo. 

Jughead placed his hands and her waist and swayed with her. “D’you like this song, Juggie?” She asked, slurring her words and using him to keep herself upright, her last drink must have put her over the edge. 

“It’s all right.” Jughead said looking at her hooded blue eyes. 

They moved slowly to the beat. “See you know to dance, all you have to do is sway and roll your hips.” She giggled. 

“Are you okay, Bets?” He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight against him, afraid that she might fall over. 

She nodded while slowly licking her lips. “I’m just trying to relax and have a good time but right now, I need to pee.” She pulled away from him and stumbled down the hallway. 

He found his way back to the couch and his bottle of bourbon. He directed his attention to the television which was playing an endless loop of infomercials and sex chatline commercials on mute. Jughead watched the TV while he listened to Archie break things in the kitchen and then swear copiously. 

“Jug?” Archie yelled.

“Yeah?” He said finishing the bottle and putting it on the coffee table. 

“Can you call the maid in the morning? There’s glass all over the fucking place.” 

“You always do this Arch.” Jughead sighed, running his hands over his face and then looking towards the hallway. “Betty, you all right?” He called hoping she wasn’t sick. 

“Do you want her tonight?” Archie asked leaning against the doorway with a dishtowel in his hands stained red with his blood. He had undone two more of the buttons on his shirt and Jughead knew that if Archie drank anymore he would start to get loud and violent. Archie would never direct any of his violence at Jughead or Betty but they had replaced nearly everything in the condo because of his destructive behaviour. They all drank too much but Archie indulged to a dangerous degree and he had no discipline or self control when he drank.

Jughead wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly. “What?” 

“I said do you want Betty tonight?” He had a lazy grin on his face. 

Jughead rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably at his red haired friends question. “Seriously, Arch? She’s not a thing.” 

His grin grew wider as he walked over to Jughead and plopped down on the adjacent couch. “I never said she was but she does love sex and she loves you so I figured…” He trailed off waiting for his roommate to finish the sentence. 

Jughead undid a few of the buttons on his shirt. He suddenly felt confined by it. “You figured what?”

“That you’d get some! We talked about this man.” He said leaning forward slapping Jughead on the arm. “I know you haven’t gotten laid in a long time.” Archie popped a peanut into his mouth that Jughead didn’t even know he had. 

“Archie, she’s with you. She’s yours.” 

Archie closed his eyes, sighed and stood, shaking his head. “You just told me she wasn’t a thing, Jug. How could she possibly be mine?” 

“You coming to bed?” said Betty in a quiet voice, interrupting their conversation. She had changed and was in a t-shirt and black panties. Her face was free of makeup and completely beautiful. “Are you coming to bed?” She asked again, her eyes drifting to Archie and then landing on Jughead. 

There was a moment of silence and Jughead knew that Archie was looking at him waiting for him to take Betty up on her offer. When Jughead did nothing Archie sighed angrily, “Yes, I’m coming.” 

Her smile grew and her eyes lingered on Jughead for a moment before Archie pushed her down the hallway. 

Jughead looked around their penthouse condo, all wood and crème. Not too big and not too small, enough furniture and pictures of them but not too many, just enough to make it look like they were normal people. 

It was all an illusion though, they weren’t normal and they never would be. 

He rose from the couch and realized how drunk he was. He stumbled into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and groaned when he saw the shattered tequila bottle and Archie’s blood all over the floor. 

He used the washroom, went to his bedroom, stripped down to his boxers before collapsing into bed. He could hear Betty and Archie talking but it was just murmurs. They hadn’t started having sex yet but they would, they did every night. Jughead took his noise cancelling head phones and put them on playing a random mix of rock and metal. 

It was the only thing that drowned out his roommates and the screams that echoed in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	4. Paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited this myself so there is probably errors. 
> 
> Mentions of extreme violence including cannibalism.

Betty was awoken by her phone on Monday morning. She, Jughead and Archie had spent the rest of the weekend in an alcohol filled haze and she couldn’t remember going to bed the night before.

She began moving her arm around looking for her phone but couldn’t find it. She stopped searching when the buzzing ceased and she brought her hand to her head. “Ugh.” Betty groaned rolling over to plant her face in her pillow.

Her eyes weren't closed a minute before her phone started buzzing again. “Oh for fuck,” she muttered as she found her phone resting on her bedside table. “What?” Betty snarled as she pressed the device to her ear.

“Where the fuck are you three?” An angry English female voice yelled into the phone angering Betty’s hangover.

“Who is this?” Betty asked sitting up slowly, reaching for her underwear. She knew there was no way she was going back to sleep now.

“I have zero fucking patience for your attitude today, Agent. I need you, Agent Jones and Agent Andrews in my office in an hour.”

“Cheryl?” Betty questioned as she put on a bra and turned when she heard a knocking at the front door.

“Betty, you were supposed to be here three hours ago!” Cheryl was shouting but Cheryl was always shouting.

Betty started nudging Archie. “There’s someone at the door.” She said.

He made a mumbling noise and rolled over so his back was to her.

“What?” Cheryl asked.

“I wasn’t speaking to you, Blossom!” Betty stood when she realized getting Archie to wake up would be like raising the dead. She stumbled towards her bedroom door as the knocking became louder and more persistent.

“Where are Archie and Jughead? I’ve been calling them all morning. I hope you understand that just because all three of you are good at your jobs does not exempt you from the rules.”

“They’re sleeping. I’m getting them up now.” Betty assured her handler as she opened the door just as Jughead was opening his.

He was only wearing boxer briefs and his hair was in disarray around his head.“What the fuck is that?” He asked Betty, he had clearly just woken up and was still disoriented.

“It’s the front door, can you get it?” She asked going back into her room.

Jughead nodded and headed down the hallway.

“COOPER!” Cheryl yelled.

“WHAT?!” Betty screamed back her accent thickening. “We’re fucking coming, I’m getting them. We will be there for the debrief!”

“I’m sending a car.” Cheryl said and hung up the phone.

Betty made a noise of frustration and threw her phone on the bed. “Archie!” She yelled at him and kicked the corner of her mattress.

He opened his eyes a sliver and he rolled over on his back with a chuckle.

“Fuck.” Betty muttered as she left her room with the intention of speaking to Jughead.

* * *

Jughead opened the front door to see their maid standing on the other side. “Right, hello Sara.” Jughead’s voice was low and raspy as he moved away from the door to allow her in. 

“Hello Mr. Jones.” Sara said quietly. She kept her eyes low and stepped into the condo. Sara hated cleaning their condo, she was terrified of Archie and Betty and petrified of Jughead. She walked past his nearly naked form, clutching her container of clean products, hoping he couldn’t see her trembling.

“There’s a large mess in the kitchen so I would start there.” He informed her. “And Sara,” the small dark haired woman finally made eye contact with him. “Stay out of the bedrooms.” There were many personal things in their bedrooms and it was easier if she just stayed out of them.

Sara nodded and stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, flinching at the blood she saw on the floor.

“Jughead?” He turned to see Betty standing at the threshold of the hallway. She was still only in a black bra and panties.

“Yeah?” He smoothed out his hair and rubbed his chest.

“We have to be at Attentäter in fifty minutes, a car will be here soon.” She turned and walked right into Archie who was completely naked.

“Morning baby.” He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Betty looked up at him. “Please put on some fucking clothes. Sara’s here.” She growled as she moved past him and headed back to her room.

Archie looked up and smirked at their maid, “Good morning, Sara.”

Sara returned a reserved smile. She knew their jobs were confidential and she was not to talk about anything she saw when she was in their condo; at least that’s what the person who hired her told her. She knew that whatever they did they weren’t the good guys. They looked dangerous, like she could see death on their hands and feel the ghosts of their wrong doing all around her. “Good morning, Mr. Andrews,” she murmured.

Archie sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette. “Fuck.” He moaned as he exhaled, leaning back into the cushion. “How much trouble do you think we’d get in if we, you know,” Archie brought his finger up to his neck and dragged it slowly, “killed Cheryl?”

“I think someone would notice, yeah.” Jughead laughed, leaning over the couch grabbing cigarette. “I’d get dressed man, Betty’s in a mood.” He brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply.

“Bets only has one mood in the morning.” Archie quipped lighting another cigarette as Jughead headed down the hallway to get dressed.

He found a white dress shirt, a navy blue sweater and dark jeans before stuffing all his dirty clothes in his laundry bag. He exited his room and walked across the hall knocking on Betty’s door. “Gather up you laundry. If Sara is here she might as well do it.” Jughead shouted.

The door flung open and Betty walked out. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, she was wearing black dress shorts, a sheer cream coloured button up with a black bra underneath and bright red stilettos. “Here,” she said smiling at him as she threw a bag full of her clothes his way. “You are going to be sweltering in that.” She motioned to Jughead’s sweater as she closed her door and went over to Archie’s room which was located at the end of the hall.

“What would you have me wear?” Jughead questioned as he watched her gather up Archie’s clothing and shove it into her own laundry bag that he was holding open. Archie’s clothes cluttered the floor along with most of his possession. He wasn’t a tidy man.

“What would I dress you in?” Betty stopped to look at Jughead with her large grin that made his heart beat faster.

“Yeah,” he shrugged leaning up against the door frame, the laundry bag knocking against his long legs.

She made a small squeal sound and clapped her hands together rapidly. Betty loved clothes and she loved when she when she could dress someone. Archie allowed her to dress him all the time but Jughead always refused.

She turned and strolled over to Archie’s closet. Jughead watched her with interest as she let her fingers run over the shirts hanging in their roommates closet. She took out a pair of khakis, a light blue shirt and draped them over her arm before picking up a pair of boat shoes.

“I hate to break it to you but I’m not going to fit into any of Archie’s clothes.” Jughead said running his large hands through his hair which he had forgotten to comb.

“I know, the naked fool in the living room needs something to wear though.” She rolled her eyes. “I need to see your closet.” She said passing Jughead giving him a playful poke in the chest.

Betty turned the handle and let herself in to a room she almost never went in. She was always shocked to see how tidy Jughead kept his bedroom considering how messy the rest of the condo was. It wasn’t an overly large space, a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, two dark bedside tables on each side with a lamp on top of both and small alarm clock on one. There was a small desk in the corner and three bookshelves jammed with books against the wall which was directly across from his row of floor to ceiling windows.

Betty put her hand on the knob of his closet door and began to turn it but stopped just before she opened it. “May I?” She asked.

“Be my guest.” Jughead’s mouth pulled into a half smile as he sat down on his bed.

She opened the door and began looking around at his wardrobe which mainly consisted of black, blue and concert t-shirts. She smiled when she found a white linen shirt in the very back. “This,” she chirped, handing it to him. “tuck it in and roll up the sleeves,” she spun and grabbed a pair of aviators off his dresser, “these too.”

Jughead stood and took off his sweater and dress shirt putting them in one of the two sacks he had collected. He put on the shirt and tucked it in as instructed. “Better?” He questioned taking the glasses from her.

He watched as she pursed her lips and looked at the shirt intensely, wisps of blonde hair framing her face. She reached forward and undid a button so some of his chest hair could be seen. “Better.” She smiled and walked out his room heading towards the living room, her heels clicking against the hardwood.

Jughead looked at himself in a full length mirror attached to his closet door. Betty was right, he did look better.

He grabbed the laundry and placed it by the washer and dryer hidden in the foyer. “Sara, please wash these as well. Fold them and leave the piles on the couch like usual.”

Sara nodded and continued cleaning the kitchen. He looked over at Betty and Archie who had just finished buttoning up his shirt. “You think that car is here yet?” Archie asked. “I want to hit The Attendant.”

“Agreed.” Betty said slipping her hand into Archie’s back pocket as they headed for the door. Jughead sighed at their affection and slid the glasses onto his face following them out of the apartment.

After they picked up coffee, the car dropped them off in front of a small office building. The three of them walked across a marble foyer before stepping into an elevator. Betty pushed the B button and they rode in silence until they reached the basement. 

They transferred to a different elevator which required all three of them give a retinal scan. Once that was completed they rode the elevator for another thirty-seconds. 

The doors opened to a bustling office. Cubicles littered the space and faux windows lined the circumference of the area to give the illusion that everyone wasn’t a few miles underground. In addition to hired killers, or agents as they were normally called, a lot of paperwork, IT preparation and research was needed before and after someone was killed. 

Every agent had a handler, a researcher and an IT person. Betty, Archie and Jughead were assigned to Cheryl Blossom who acted as their handler. She was the liaison between them and the client, she organized any travel and decided who would kill who and why. 

Kevin Keller was their researcher; he learned the ins and outs of each mark. This information allowed the agents to be at the right place at the right time. They knew if the mark had a family, an aggressive dog, fetishes or a deep dark secret they could exploit. If an agent was sent to kill a person the chances of them having a dark secret were pretty high. 

Lastly, Josie McCoy was their IT person. She would shut down video cameras, security systems, jam cell phone signals and trigger alarms; whatever they needed to get the job done. 

Both Josie and Kevin were already in Cheryl’s office when the three agents entered. 

“Hey guys!” Betty sang as she hugged both of them. 

Josie was wearing dark grey dress pants and a lilac blouse that stood out against her dark brown skin. Her head was shaved and she wore little make-up, her full lips, velvety looking skin and large brown eyes didn’t need it. Josie was always business casual.

Kevin on the other hand was wearing a faded Jurassic Park t-shirt and distressed jeans. A few tattoos were scattered against his skin and his brown hair was short against his head. His glasses kept slipping down his nose which he had to keep pushing up while he waited for Betty to hug him. Kevin was one of the nicest people Betty, Archie or Jughead had ever met, he was rarely seen without a smile ear to ear. 

Archie took a seat, grabbing the croissant which was sitting on a plate on Cheryl’s desk and took a large bite. Archie liked debriefs, he hated everything leading up to them but the actually debrief he loved, he got off on hearing how amazing he was. 

He looked over at Jughead who took the seat next to his and offered him the rest of the flakey pastry. “You hungry?” 

Jughead shook his head and pushed his sunglasses up so they were resting on his head. He hated debriefs, he hated going over the events of his most recent kill.

Betty sat down beside Jughead and settled in for what she knew was going to be a boring twenty minutes. Betty was indifferent to the debriefs, she knew they needed to be done but were ultimately pointless, everything always went according to plan. 

Cheryl entered the room in her usually huff. Her red hair was combed back in a perfect, frizz free ponytail and she was dressed in a fitted black suit with a black shirt underneath. “So wonderful of you three to join us.” She said bitingly as she took her seat. “I just wanted to congratulate all three of you on very successful-” she stopped talking when she looked down at the empty plate on her desk. “Did someone eat my croissant?” 

“Oh, was that not put out for us?” Archie asked trying to appear as innocent as possible. He knew from the moment he took the croissant it was for his handler. 

“Why would I put out one croissant for six people?” She snapped, her pale skin flushed as red as the lipstick that covered her full lips. 

Archie shrugged trying his hardest to hide his smirk. “You’re a weird chick, I thought maybe it was like an experiment or something. If we had the balls to take the croissant then we’d win a prize.” 

Cheryl stared at him dumbfounded before turning to Betty with a shake of her head. 

“You are unbelievable sometimes.” Jughead muttered to his friend. 

“What? I was hungry.” Archie grinned. “You look nice by the way.” 

“Thanks.” Jughead replied with a small smile. 

“Betty, everything went perfectly with James Stephenson and Mr. Todd is more than pleased.” She handed Betty the file which she would have to close with her final remarks and observations. “Thank you Josie for shutting down the cameras and Kevin for the intel.” 

“That’s it?” Betty questioned. “Nothing you need me to improve on?” 

“Be on time for the next debrief.” Cheryl said with tight lipped smile before turning to face Archie. 

“Mr. Andrews,” she said with a sigh opening the file of Kieran Levitt. “Mrs. Levitt is very thankful for your expertise when it came to killing her husband. She even sent you a basket of mini muffins. They arrived this morning and are currently on your desk.” Cheryl handed the file to Archie. “Again, thank you Kevin and Josie for all your help on that one.” 

Archie leaned forward and looked over at his two office bound co-workers. “Stop by my desk later, you deserve some of those muffins too.” Archie gave a wink and leaned back in his chair. 

“That’s very kind of you,” said Josie in her upper class London accent.

“Yeah, thanks man.” Kevin said with a grin, his accent giving away that he was a native of Manchester. 

“Mr. Jones,” Cheryl said looking through the file which had the name ‘Stephanie Grant’ written on the side. “From the looks of it you had a very interesting Friday night.” 

“Don’t I always?” Jughead muttered. 

“Mr. Grant paid an extra twenty-thousand pounds he was so satisfied with your performance, may I ask why he gave you such a generous tip?” The ginger clasped her hands to together while the rest of the room waited expectantly. 

“Twenty? I thought you said ten!” Archie said smacking Jughead on the chest. 

“I decided to omit some details.” Jughead had dealt with some fucked things in his day but this was definitely one of the more grotesque. 

“He gets a twenty-thousand dollar tip and I get a basket of mini muffins? We do the same job!” Archie wailed. “I climbed a fucking tree!” 

“I keep people alive when half of them are missing, _you_ and _I_ do not do the same job.” Jughead was keeping his voice as steady and curt as possible. 

“Agent Jones, please enlighten us as to why your job is _so_ different?” Cheryl suggested.

Betty turned towards him excited to hear what he was going to say. She didn’t envy his job but she was always intrigued by it. The bloodlust that was rooted deep inside of her needed it. 

Josie and Kevin shifted uncomfortably, listening to what Jughead had to do always left them with a heavy heart and a churning stomach. 

Jughead sighed before he spoke. “I don’t think we should allow the clients in the room with me anymore. There are too many unknown variables and if we do continue to allow this, a more complete contract needs to be drawn up.” He began biting his fingernails. “It should cost more too.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“The first ten was because he wanted to hear her scream, he wanted her to experience a pain unlike any other, he wanted her to experience terror. Making her scream was easy, it was what the other ten was for that was difficult even for me.” Jughead could feel the tension in the room, the anticipation was thick in the air. 

“Well, out with it!” Cheryl commanded. 

“By this point she was missing parts of her legs, a hand, an organ or two and her face had more or less been mutilated. Then he pulled me aside and asked me if he could _eat_ part of her.” He felt the shift in the room. 

“Cannibalism?” Cheryl asked. 

“There is nothing in the contract that forbids it.” Jughead pointed out. “He was very adamant about that.” 

“What the fuck?” Archie whispered. 

“What did you do?” Betty questioned, clamping her hand on his knee. She was fascinated how much pain a person could withstand, how much the body could live without, what it could go through before it gave out.

“After spending a reasonable amount of time trying to talk him out of it, I asked him what part he wanted, cut off a piece of her breast and he ate it front of her.”

“Excuse me.” Kevin rushed from the room his hand over his mouth.

“Raw?” Betty probed him further.

He nodded. 

"Was she conscious?" Cheryl asked with curiosity. 

“Yes,” Jughead answered sharply.

“Why?” Archie demanded. “Why would he do that?”

“Like I said, he wanted shock and horror. She killed his daughter and people do strange things in the name of their children.” Jughead rubbed his face. “Can I please have my file?”

“I’m not finished.” Cheryl barked. “How did she die?” She was writing furiously.

“She bled out.” Jughead leaned forward cradling his face in his hands. “I cut the femoral artery when she was no longer responsive to stimulus.”

Cheryl nodded slowly, she had seen the pictures the clean up crew had taken. It was a mess to say the least. “Yes, well, we’ll revise the contract, there needs to be some limits.” She handed the file to Jughead. “I have been informed the three of you have a number of unclosed files. You will not be assigned anything new till you have caught up.”

“That’s bullshit.” Archie moaned.

“It’s your job. You’re all dismissed.” Cheryl began looking at her computer clearly implying that she was done with them even if they weren’t done with her.

Jughead was the first one out of the room. He didn’t want to answer anymore questions, he just wanted to finish his work and move on. It had only been three days but he could feel the itch, he would need another kill soon. 

“Hey Jughead, you look nice today.” He stopped and looked at Jane, a young woman who worked in surveillance. She had barely looked at him before let alone spoken to him. 

“Thanks.” He said harshly not knowing how to handle the compliment and kept moving towards the small office he shared with Betty and Archie who weren’t far behind him.

“So…” Archie was always the first one to speak once they were all settled and the door had been closed. “You want to talk about it?”

“Yeah Jug, why didn’t you tell us about that? We know your job is intense but that was something else.” Betty walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. “I’ve never heard of anything like that before.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. It was just a job like all the others, gruesome yes, but death is death.” He switched on his computer before opening the file. He was up to date on most of his, only 20 were outstanding.

Betty didn’t believe he was fine. She knew that he could handle a lot, carnage was a part of who he was but everyone had a limit. She shook her head and sat down at her desk. She had about 80 files to close.

“Let’s close this shit and we’ll go to the club tonight, let loose.” Archie suggested as he danced smoothly around the office. “Work on those dance moves.”

“I don’t want to go to the club.” Jughead removed the glasses from his head and threw them on his desk.

“You will with the right chemical mix.” He cocked an eyebrow and waited for Jughead to say yes. “You in Bets?”

“You know I am.” She didn’t turn around but continued to look at the papers scattered all over the place. She was trying desperately to separate all the jobs from one another, they were all a blur in her head now.

Archie began dancing over to the distressed man. “Come on, Jug? Jughead? Agent Jones?”

“Yes,” Jughead huffed.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I will go to the club but I want fucking good MDMA.” He pointed sternly at Archie before turning back to his work.

Archie fist pumped a few times. “Hells yeah!” He turned around and took a file off the top of the massive pile at his desk. He had at least 200 of them.

Then they did paperwork for the rest of the working day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	5. Molly, Mae or Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself so there are probably errors. 
> 
> If you aren't on board for the Archie x Betty x Jughead cross pairing you are gonna hate this chapter. You've been warned. 
> 
> I also altered Jughead's physicality. He's taller now, 6'4 with broader shoulders. 
> 
> I have to say this is one of my most favorite things I've ever written. I fucking love it.

Archie called his dealer, Clive, just before they left the office around six. When they arrived home a half hour later he was waiting outside their apartment door. 

“Your building has terrible security.” Clive drawled in an upper class British accent. He was wearing an impeccably tailored, grey, three piece suit - complete with pocket watch. He rested upon a cane with a silver handle, his face was clean shaven and well manicured; a modern day dandy.

“Do you have it?” Archie asked, fishing his wallet out of his pocket as Jughead and Betty moved past them into the condo.

“Yes,” Clive pulled out a small black velvet bag and dangled it in front of Archie. “That will be 120.”

“I told you 100 and that’s what you’re getting.” Archie thrusted two fifty pound notes at him while snatching the bag from his hand. “Now vanish.” He dismissed his dealer with the hand that wasn’t holding the bag.

Clive rolled his eyes and strolled down the hall. He pushed the button for the elevator with the butt of his cane and turned back to look at Archie. “A few of the boys are getting together at my house tomorrow, would you like to _come_?” Clive cocked an eyebrow as he seductively licked his lips.

“I told you Clive, I want you for drugs and nothing more.” Archie placed his hand on the door handle.

The sharply dressed man pouted. “I remember a time when you sang a very different tune.”

“Oh, I sing the same tune, just not for you.” Archie winked at him before entering the condo and leaving Clive alone in the hallway.

* * *

Archie, Betty and Jughead ordered takeout, drank lots of water and took a nap in preparation for the night ahead of them. 

Around ten, Archie woke his lover and friend and the three of them got ready. 

“Jug?” Betty said, knocking lightly on his door. 

Jughead was still wearing his dark jeans from earlier as he looked at three shirts he had pulled out. None of them looked right for where they were going. “Does it matter what I’m wearing?” He asked Betty, rubbing his bare chest. 

Jughead didn’t care what he wore but he knew Betty cared, clothes were kind of her thing. She didn’t wear the clothes she wore to attract men, she wore them because she loved the way she felt in them. They made her feel powerful. She told him other than a person’s face the first thingsomeone noticed about another person was their clothes and they were good for manipulation. Wearing the right kind of clothes could make someone do just about anything.

Tonight she was wearing a short black glittery dress that covered her front from her collarbone all the way down to her mid thigh. The sleeves were long and enclosed her arms all the way down to her wrists. The back was cowled and exposed most of the skin on her back. Her hair was braided along the front and gathered into a low chignon. She wore simple black pumps on her feet. 

“Actually I have something for you? Do you have a pair of black dress pants?” She asked handing him a black vest before slipping into his closet. 

“Yeah,” Jughead said looking at the article of clothing. 

“Try it on.” Betty chided from his closet. “It’s not just to look at.” 

“Where did you get it?” Jughead asked. 

“Wardrobe, it looked about your size.” 

Attentäter had a costume department to make sure their agents had the right kind of clothes for any situation they might find themselves in. Betty stole clothes from them constantly. 

“Is this gonna be a thing now?” He joked, enjoying the feeling of the finely made garment against his fingers. “When you look at me now do you just see a giant Ken doll?”

She giggled from inside his wardrobe. “Jug, you have all these amazing pieces, why do you never wear them?” She walked out and handed him a white dress shirt. 

“I wear clothes so I don’t get arrested when I go outside or to keep warm. I don’t really think much about how I look.” Jughead answered honestly. He had been told enough times in his life how ugly he was, how odd his face looked; how tired his eyes were, how his sneer made him unapproachable, that his height made him look like Frankenstein and his intense gaze was creepy. That only a mother could love his face. He didn’t think clothes would help him much so he didn’t bother. 

Betty nodded, “Well get in there and change. I want to see what you look like.” She smiled as Jughead entered his closet, located his black pants and layered the clothing how he thought Betty would want them. He put on some dress shoes and stepped out. 

Her eyes lit up when she saw him. “This is what I’m talking about.” She was rubbing her hands together and motioned for him to lower his head. He could smell the hair product on her skin as she ran her hands through his hair. 

“Aren’t I going to sweat right through this?” He asked as her hands worked, positioning his hair how she liked it. 

“It’s so dark in there no one will notice.” She assured him as she removed her hands from his tousled locks. “Look at yourself.” She motioned towards the mirror.

He turned to see someone who looked ready for the club, at least the club that they went to. “Wow,” he whispered, pleased with the way he looked for the second time that day. His hair was off his face for once and highlighted the strong line of his jaw. The vest hugged his lean waist and made his chest and shoulders look larger, he looked taller somehow. He truly never realized how much he had filled out. How different he looked from the day he was drafted into the army. He looked like a gentleman.

“Okay!” Archie’s voice echoed down the hallway. “I think we should do one now, I’ll call a cab and then if we need it, we’ll do another one when we get to the club.” He came around the corner wearing a black dress shirt with the first three buttons undone, black pants and a brown belt. He was juggling bottles of water in his hand.

He stopped when he saw Jughead. “Jesus, look at you.” Archie handed him a bottle of water and then one to Betty. “If you can’t get someone to fuck you tonight, I might have to.” He laughed handing out the pills.

Jughead’s brow creased in shock at Archie’s comment as he took one of the small capsules from Archie’s hand. Betty did the same and rolled the drug around in her palm. 

“See you on the other side.” Archie winked, popped the pill in his mouth and downed it with his water. He pulled out his phone and walked out of the room.

“I don’t want to dance.” Jughead admitted to Betty.

“Take that and you will. You have the gown, the coach is on its way and that pill is the glass slipper. Lets go to the ball.” She gave him a sly smile before taking her own pill and left the room.

Jughead inhaled deeply and took the drug, chasing it with the entire bottle of water. “Fuck,” he muttered as he wiped his mouth and went to join his friends.

* * *

By the time the three of them arrived at the club they were rolling. They approached a small door in a back alley, giggling like school girls. 

Archie banged on the door three times, waited for ten-seconds and then banged two more times. A slot opened on the door and two eyes peered out, assessing them. “Password?”

“Benghazi,” Archie said borderline annoyed. 

They stood there for a moment while Betty rubbed her hands on Jughead and Archie’s arms. “You both feel amazing.” She sighed as her head rolled back and she bobbed slightly to the faint music she could hear. 

The door flew open and the three of them were ushered in quickly.

The second she walked into the club Betty felt like everything was moving in slow motion. The people, the music, the half naked dancers in cages that lined the room. Her senses were heightened and her pupils were blown. Blue and purple neon lights glowed from all over the room making everybody look like the best version of themselves. Archie looked sexy and relaxed while Jughead looked carefree, a rare effortless smile on his face. 

She loved the way she felt when she walked into a room full of people. She loved the attention she got, she loved that people were drawn to her. The eyes of every politician, musician, actor, model and trust fund baby who haunted this club were looking at her. In a room of people who stood out in a crowd she stood out in theirs. 

People were drawn to risk, to danger, to the unknown. 

She didn’t have a real passport or a birth certificate. She celebrated a fake birthday every year. She didn’t use her real name and had multiple aliases. Her name wasn’t in any database and her fingerprints were untraceable. She could kill someone with her bare hands and basked in the fear she could drive into the hearts of men. 

She was beautiful, hard, dangerous and lethal; she felt like a vampire. 

If she was technically never born, could she die? Was she immortal?

Archie stopped right in the middle of the dance floor and grabbed her waist, pulling her flush against him as he began grinding against her to a song that sounded familiar but Betty couldn't place. She ran her hands through his hair enjoying the sensation of the strands against her fingers. 

Jughead was up against her a moment after, running his hands up and down her sides as he moved behind her. She knew the second the drugs started flowing through him he would want to dance. The song changed to something she did know as the whole floor bounced together. 

You had to be important to get into this club. You had to know the password and the bouncer had to recognize you. London's elite partied at this club as a way to get their kicks away from prying eyes. The point of the club was to give into pleasure. The seating was designed to make it easy to do drugs, the bathroom stalls were a little wider because they wanted you to have sex in them. The dance floor was small so friction and contact were your only options. The club was the devil on your shoulder begging you to give in. 

This wasn’t a place for angels. 

They danced for so long they lost track of time. They were lost in the beat of the music vibrating under their feet, wrapped up in the effect of the drug, relishing the feeling of their hands all over each other, their bodies covered in a layer of sweat. 

Betty sighed at the feeling of Jughead's hands running up her arms before caressing her neck, his cheek pressed up against the side of her head. Archie’s hands moved up her legs, under her dress and in between her thighs. 

She gripped Jughead’s legs as Archie ran his fingers along her most sensitive of areas. She was leaning most of her weight against Jughead when Archie inserted a finger. He revelled in the sensation of her hot wetness as Betty let out a cry. 

Jughead felt blood rush to his cheeks as her hands moved up and wrapped around his neck bringing his head down, his chin resting against her shoulder. Archie inserted a second finger, scissoring them inside of her, which led to another whimper from Betty. Her eyes fluttered shut and her face turned towards Jughead’s neck. The feeling of her lips grazing his skin and her hot breath spreading across his flesh resulted in him bucking his hips into Betty’s behind.

Jughead was too high to be shocked at there actions and he gripped Betty’s hips as she came between them. Archie pulled his fingers out of the blonde and brought his digits, dripping with Betty’s arousal to Jughead’s lips. Jughead knew that if he opened his mouth then he was a goner and nothing would ever be the same. He opened his mouth and Archie slipped his thick fingers into his mouth which Jughead sucked with fervour moaning at the sour sweet taste of the woman he had loved for so long. Betty was trembling between them, most of her moans being drowned out by the music as Archie removed his fingers and put his hand on the back of Jughead’s neck and pulled him close. Jughead felt himself jerk back slightly, his rational mind starting to fight his drug addled brain not sure if he wanted this. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go down this road with one of his only friends but he gave in and their lips met. 

It had been a long time since Jughead had kissed a man. It had been a long time since Jughead had kissed anyone and the drug heightened the feeling of Archie’s soft lips pushed against his own. Archie's stubble scratched against Jughead’s freshly shaven face and the smell of musk and sweat and Betty's sweet perfume caused him to moan into the redhead’s mouth.

Archie could feel the moan vibrate on his lips. 

When Betty went limp dropping her hands from around Jughead's neck, Archie released the bewildered man who immediately took a step back. He stared at Archie with a confused and shocked expression on his face, panting, sucking in the hot, damp, thick air of the club. Betty could barely stand as she clung to her boyfriend. Jughead didn’t know what to do, his social ineptitude kicking in, so he turned and fled to the bar. 

All Archie could do was smile as he held his flushed lover in a sea of London’s most privileged. He knew he was going to get his way one way or another and after that it was only a matter of time.

* * *

 

Jughead needed water and air. He had no idea what had just happened because nothing like it had ever happened before. He knew that Archie was interested in men but he never thought his interest would be extended to someone like himself. Then there was Betty. He couldn’t even fathom Betty’s behaviour. She had no problem with PDA and cuddling with Archie in front of him but when it came to actually intimacy and sex, that always happened behind a closed door. Now he had this memory of not of what it looked like when she came but how she tasted. He needed to wash the sweet taste of ginger and lemon out of his mouth so he could begin to forget. He needed to forget or he wouldn’t be able to function. 

He looked at the bartender and motioned for water throwing a bill on the bar not even checking to see what denomination it was. He never worried about money, he knew he had more than enough.

He drank the bottle quickly and asked for another. "Having a rough night?" A female voice shouted at him. The music had turned into a mix of mid nineties house music and the dance floor looked like a solid mass, not a single person stood out. 

He turned to see a woman in her early twenties standing beside him. She had a warm brown skin which was mostly bare in the light pink slip of a dress she was wearing. Her hair was in an Afro around her head, her lips were full and stained a berry shade and she wore violet contact lenses making her eyes look electric.

"What?" Jughead shouted over the music as his peripheral vision scanned the club for his friends.

She laughed flashing her bright white teeth. "I said, are you having a rough night? You seem flustered." She moved closer to him placing her hand on his arm. 

He nodded. “Yeah, you could say that." He smiled involuntarily.

"I'm Mae." She smiled sweetly as she rubbed her hand against shirt. She was high too and she wore the contacts to hide the fact that her pupils were dilated. Jughead wondered how much of him she could actually see. 

“I’m Jughead."

"That's an interesting name."

"Its fake." He said casually as he scanned the room again. He saw Archie and Betty heading across the room to where most of the seating was.

She laughed at what she thought was a joke. She took a step closer to him eliminating any space in between them. "You're really hot." She cooed running her hand over his chest.

Jughead was surprised by her words. He had never been called hot before, let alone had a ‘really’ thrown in front of it. He ran his hand through his hair and angled towards her. He didn't know what it was, possibly the annoyance he felt towards Archie and Betty for using him or that he had never been able to pick a woman up in a club before but he decided he was going to go for this girl. The women he did go home with, not that he did it often, were usually sad lonely women in dark bars. They were the only women that would have him, the only women he could get.

He didn’t want to say anything else and possibly ruin his chances with her. So he took a deep breath and leaned in, lightly grasping her chin in between his thumb and index finger and kissed her.

* * *

 

Betty had no idea what had happened. The second Archie started touching her she lost herself in the heightened sensation of his caress. She would have never done what she did if she was sober. She had held on to Jughead while she was being pleasured. She made him a part of their sex life. What was she thinking? 

She was so out of it when Archie was fingering her and she wanted to confirm some of the things she thought happened. "Did you kiss Jughead?" She asked him as they took a seat on a couch which had become available.

“Yeah," He nodded nonchalantly, looking over the club as he opened a bottle of water a waifish waitress had handed him. “He also sucked my fingers clean.” Archie bit his lip and sighed frustration. “Fuck me, it was hot.” 

"Why would you do that?" She sounded angry which was uncharacteristic of her. Archie and Betty saw other people. That was a part of their relationship. They had become more exclusive over the years but they both knew that from time to time they'd go home with someone else. Maybe it was because it was Jughead. He seemed so oblivious to sexuality, like he had no interest in it. It always seemed like the furthest thing from his mind and now it was front in centre in Betty’s mind. Now she was thinking about his full lips wrapped around Archie’s fingers groaning at her taste. She was thinking about how Archie and Jughead would look connected, lips pushed together with a force they both thought was gentle but was anything but. She gasped at these thoughts, her lower abdomen constricting. 

These thoughts were dangerous. 

"Why not?" Archie shrugged. “He’s attractive and I felt like it." 

She shook her head and took a sip of his water scanning the room. Her eyes stopped on Jughead, his hands and lips all over one of the pretty young things who littered the club. Her breath caught at the sight of him gripping her waist, his hand cupping her ass. It make him seem so commonplace, so normal. 

She hated it. 

“I want to leave.” She stood smacking Archie on the chest. 

“Why?” He asked nestling into the couch, stretching his arms out over the back. “Sit down and relax, enjoy what is left of the high.” He was considering taking a second pill just to keep it going but decided against it. It was already three in the morning and it seemed like a good a time as any to let the party come to an end. 

“I’m not high anymore and I want to go home.” She said sitting down beside him. She was still high but it had gone bad and she wanted to climb into bed. She wasn’t looking forward to the come down. 

Archie sighed and shrugged. “Fine, where’s Jughead?” 

“Over by the bar I think.” She mumbled, tapping her foot and crossing her arms tightly across her chest. 

Archie scanned the bar and saw Jughead with a girl, a beautiful girl, one to rival even Betty’s beauty. A smile creeped across his face as he finally understood why Betty wanted to leave so quickly. She was never one to be subtle about things. “Fine, let’s go.”

Archie stood taking Betty by the hand and dragged her over to their occupied flatmate. “Jug, we’re leaving.”

Jughead peeled himself away from his current hook-up and looked at both of them. “What?”

“Let’s go, bring…” Archie motioned to the girl.

“Mary,” Jughead said.

“Actually it’s Mae.” she corrected.

“We’ll probably just go back to her place.” Jughead assured his friend trying to usher them away so he could pick up where they left off.

“We can’t,” Mae shook her head grasping his bicep. “Renovations, I’m staying with friends.”

“Then come home with us.” Archie suggested.

“Sure,” she smiled sexily at Jughead.

“Wonderful, let’s go.” Betty shouted moving on ahead in a huff. Jughead noticed the dark look in Betty’s eyes and her hunched, tense posture.

Jughead grabbed Mae’s hand and leaned in to speak to Archie as they headed for the exit. “What’s her problem?”

Archie smirked. “You’re holding hands with it.” He ran ahead and slipped his arm around Betty’s shoulder.

Archie’s comment confused Jughead but if he understood it like he thought he did, then Betty was jealous and that idea gave him butterflies in his stomach, it made him feel hopeful. 

It was a feeling he wasn’t used to.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	6. Five Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself so there are probably errors. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is giving this a try.

The temperature had dropped significantly from when they arrived and the girls wandered up ahead of the boys with the intention of getting a cab. They were cold and wanted to get warm as quickly as possible.

Mae was already regretting her decision to go home with Jughead. She felt out of place amongst the three strangers and she was fairly certain Betty did not like her. Mae couldn’t remember the last time someone had given her that many dirty looks.

Mae knew that once she got to Jughead’s place her mood would improve. She had been eyeing him all night and was thrilled to find out that he was not dating Archie or Betty. She had seen them dancing, had seen Archie kiss Jughead and then watched him flee. She knew in that moment she had to speak to him, she knew it as her only chance. 

He intrigued her, most men in the club did not look the way Jughead did. Most of the men were too beautiful for words and had the smug, cocky attitude to match. Mae was finished with these types of men and when she spotted Jughead with his commanding height, broad shoulders and mysterious electric eyes she knew he was the one she needed to go home with. 

She was getting married in less than a month and needed to get her kicks while she could. Jughead looked like the type of man who didn’t hold on to anyone. 

He was exactly what she needed. 

* * *

Betty was annoyed Mae was coming back with them. Jughead didn't bring people home; not once during their five years together had he brought anyone back to their place. He didn't come home some nights but she never gave much thought to where he went.

For the longest time she assumed Jughead was gay. He never made a pass at her, never tried anything, he was always hands off unless she forced him to be hands on. He would look at her but everyone looked at her. That was just the way it had been her whole life.

It was possible she had read him wrong and took his reserved approach as disinterest. She wasn't accustomed to quiet, shy men. She was used to men like Archie; confident, loud and assertive. Archie didn't think, Archie just did. Shoot first, think later. 

Jughead was methodical, calculating, he knew every step before he started to walk. If there was a bump in the road, he found another way or scrapped the whole thing altogether, waiting for a better time to act. 

Bringing this girl home seemed out of character for Jughead and Betty didn't like it. 

Betty also didn't like that most of her anger was brought on by jealousy. She was jealous of Mae and that was a feeling she didn't quite understand.

* * *

Archie was thrilled that Betty was jealous. He had been thinking of incorporating Jughead into their relationship for a long time. The crush he had on Jughead had gradually grown throughout the years and it had now hit a point where he could no longer ignore it. Archie always got what he wanted and he knew Jughead would be no exception but he didn’t want to leave Betty. He was convinced that if he could get her to try a three way relationship it could work.

Admittedly, Archie had tried a three way relationship two times before and it had ended horribly but he was sure this time would be different. The three of them had a solid base, a firm friendship and sex was the only missing factor. All of his other relationships were built on sex hoping the connection would come later but Betty, Jughead and himself had that connection. They loved each other.

He was sick of seeing Jughead so miserable and he knew it was because he was in love with Betty. While she wasn’t willing to admit it Archie knew that Betty was interested in Jughead too, her reaction to Mae proved it. If he could successful orchestrate this everyone would win.

"Here, take one of these." Archie held his hand out to his friend, a little blue sat in the middle of his palm.

Jughead picked it up and looked at it. “Is this Viagra?” He asked as the pad of his finger run over the surface.

“Yes, it is.” Archie made a whistling sound and both of the girls turned to look at him. “Are there any on the street?”

“I’m calling one!” Betty screamed at him, fishing her phone out of her purse. Her shriek caused Mae to jump.

“Why have you given me Viagra?” Jughead stopped and turned to Archie when they reached the sidewalk.

“You’ve taken Molly before, you know your dick isn’t going work and that’ll help.” Archie grinned at him.

“Is that safe?”

“You’re the doctor, you tell me.” He shrugged. “That’s what I do and it works.” Archie slapped Jughead on the shoulder. “You don’t want to disappoint her do you?”

Jughead looked over at Mae as she awkwardly rubbed her arms in the cool night breeze. She _was_ beautiful, the most beautiful girl he ever had the chance to bed and he’d be a fool not to take it.He was single and young; this was what he should be doing. He should be having one night stands, dating or going out with his friends, not drinking himself to death over a girl he had loved for five years.

His eyes flitted over to Betty who was hanging up her phone. She was fighting the drug and it had made her annoyed; her nostrils were flaring and her lips were drawn into a line. She looked up at him and her features softened.

If he took the Viagra it would be for him, to fulfill his needs. If he didn’t he would put Mae in a cab, send her home and go back with Archie and Betty; life would continue normal. They could all forget what happened the night before.

For five years he had wanted Betty, for five years he had said nothing and for five years she had been with Archie. Was he going to make a move? Would it matter if he did? She was with Archie, it wasn't like she was going to leave him.

Was it time to start letting her go?

His eyes drifted back to Mae and he popped the pill into his mouth just as the cab pulled up.

* * *

Betty sat in the front while the other three piled into the back. Mae straddled Jughead the second the car started moving, freeing the middle seat.

"Hey babe, you could have totally sat back here with us." Archie smirked, eyeing the dark skinned girl enviously. Now that he knew what Jughead's pillowy lips felt like against his, he was craving them. 

Betty ignored his comment and tried to calm herself. She wasn't with Jughead, she didn't own him, she shouldn't be upset. It was stupid, she was behaving like a high schooler. She loved Jughead, of course, but she had never been jealous. She realized there was never anyone to be jealous of before. 

Betty was out of the cab the moment it stopped in front of their building. Archie paid and Mae and Jughead separated long enough to make it to the elevator. 

The new lovers were decent enough to keep their hands off each other during the ride up. The thirty floor ascent felt especially long that night. 

"Can I get you something to drink?" Archie asked, ever the good host as they all entered the apartment. 

“Water, if you have it." Mae smiled politely. She slowly walked around the condo taking it all in while Jughead peeled his vest off and took a seat. "This place doesn't come cheap, what do you all do?" She asked as Archie handed her a bottle of water. 

"I'm an art curator." Archie announced with a charming smile. 

"Investment banker." Jughead revealed taking one of the bottles from Archie's hands.

"Arms dealer." Betty said through gritted teeth. 

Mae laughed as she made her way to sit down beside Jughead on the couch. "You're funny, I like you." She said pointing at the blonde. 

Betty glared at her as she stopped making her drink and reached underneath the dining room table where they kept a knife and other weapons hidden. Archie was beside her in a flash and gave her a warning look that there would be no death that night. Betty huffed and finished off her drink, taking a seat across from Mae and Jughead. Archie sat next Betty. She hated she was behaving this way, she didn’t quite understand it herself. All she knew was that she wanted the barely dressed tartlet gone. 

Jughead tried his best to ignore Betty, trying not to read into her annoyance and anger. This night was about Mae and he wasn’t going to let her jealousy ruin this for him. He decided that Betty wanted to come home to a quiet house and go to bed but now she was going to have to stay up and listen to him have sex with some girl. That’s why she was so angry. It had nothing to do with how she felt about him.

“So what are you kids going to get up to tonight?” Archie asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. His comment caused Mae to giggle, Jughead to roll his eyes and Betty to shoot him a dirty look. 

“Yeah Jughead, what are we doing tonight?” Mae questioned as her hand ran up his thigh. 

He smiled at her. “Why don’t we go to my room and you’ll find out?” He flinched at his cheesy choice of words as she stood and headed down the hallway. Jughead began to follow. 

“Be safe, you need condoms?” Archie asked. 

Jughead stared at him with an unamused look and left the room without answering him. 

Archie chuckled before looking over at Betty who was seething. "What?" He exclaimed defensively. 

Betty shook her head. "There is something wrong with you, I swear."

Archie sighed in annoyance. ”Fuck it, lets go to bed before I get bored and start drinking." He stood holding his hand out to her and they retired to Betty's bedroom.

* * *

 

Mae sauntered around Jughead's room looking at the minimal decor he had. He leaned against the wall and watched her, waiting for her to be comfortable enough to come to him.

“You have a lot of books.” She observed as her fingers lightly drifted over the spines.

Jughead nodded with a slight smile pulling at his lips.

“Which one is your favorite?” She asked.

“I don’t really have a favorite.” He admitted. “Lately, I have been into true crime.”

She took in the information and stopped at the foot of his bed realizing there wasn’t much to see. “Your room is so stark and impersonal? Are you a serial killer or something?” She slurred with an enticing grin on her face.

“Not quite,” he smirked as he walked towards her and pulled her close, kissing her lustfully. He could feel the Viagra kicking in and he could tell she was running out of things to say to him. She didn't come home with him to talk.

He pulled the straps of her dress over her shoulders and let the material pool at her feet, planting heated kisses along her neck and collarbone.

She was completely naked under her dress and Mae brought her hands up and began undoing the buttons on his shirt with the intention of getting him in the same state.

Jughead helped his disrobing along, wanting the sexual satisfaction the night would bring but not wanting to prolong the interaction. He wanted to make her come but if his orgasm came first he wouldn’t feel bad about her lack of satisfaction.

Mae took it upon herself to lie down on the bed and Jughead removed his pants and boxers before kneeling on the mattress and crawling over her.

He reached over to his bedside table and took out a condom.

"I'm on the pill. We don't need it." Mae said softly. Jughead could tell that her high was wearing off as well.

"I'd prefer if I wore one." He admitted. He didn't want it to come off as an insult but her jaw clenched at his comment.

He rolled the latex over his length and parted her legs with one of his knees as he positioned himself and entered her.

He pumped in and out of her as she thrashed around on the bed beneath him, moaning vehemently. The feeling of her warmth around him was heightened by the drugs but no matter how hard or how fast he went Jughead couldn’t feel the build up that came before release.

Mae was clawing at his back and screaming so loudly he was sure the neighbours could hear as she came. He continued to fuck her as he desperately tried to come, he buried his face in her neck and covered her mouth to drown out her cries which were beginning to irritate him. He closed his eyes as he thrusted and thought of blue coloured eyes, cascading blonde hair and white teeth surrounded by blood red lips but not even Betty could push him over the edge.

He did the only thing he could do, he faked it. He made the moaning sounds that sounded right, tensing his body and accompanied it with a handful of quick thrusts to really sell it.

He rolled off her and stood, taking off the empty condom and throwing it into his wastebasket. He turned and looked over at Mae, she was barely awake as she draped her arm over her eyes.

“I guess you want to stay the night, huh?” Jughead asked realizing what a mistake it was to bring her home. He hoped Betty slept late the next day so he could sneak Mae out in the morning.

“If you don’t mind.” She whispered.

He walked over to her side of the bed and turned off the light plunging the room into darkness. He walked around the mattress and stood until he could hear her breathing deeply. He carefully slipped under the sheets not wanting to wake her since he had no interest in snuggling.

He looked around his room, his eyes adjusting to the dark so he could make out all the familiar attributes of the room.

He didn’t know why he brought Mae home, it was like he expected something different, like maybe the drugged up girl at the club could replace the unrelenting want he felt for Betty. He wouldn’t be able to get over her until she knew how he felt and inevitably rejected him. Then maybe he could move on. He could ask one of the girls in IT or surveillance out; Jane wasn’t afraid of him, maybe she liked Italian food.

He shook his head and sighed because he knew that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted what was in the other room, Betty and after their kiss, Archie. Did his kiss mean that he wanted Jughead too? Was Archie done with Betty or was he looking to expand? Would it be a one time thing or would Jughead become the new toy in their sex life? He wasn’t sure it would be enough for him. It had been so long since he had felt love, since someone had loved him and he could feel the need rising inside of him. He needed someone who would take him as he was and he knew a girl like Mae would never understood what he did for a living.

He sighed for a final time and closed his eyes. He didn't need his headphones because for the first time in a long time, the condo was silent.

* * *

"Should I take this Viagra or not? You seem tired, are you tired?" Archie questioned standing at the foot of the bed in the nude.

Betty rubbed her face, which she had scrubbed free of makeup, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired. I didn't have a very good time tonight." She tried to ignore the moaning coming from the other room.

"You could have fooled me." Archie teased with a shit eating grin as he slinked into bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. "You seemed pretty happy when I was inside you." His hand slid down her abdomen and began lightly rubbing her clit.

She shuddered at his touch. "We shouldn't have done what we did to Jughead."

"And why not?" Archie asked dragging his lips along her jaw.

"Don't you think it was a little awkward or even confusing for him?” Betty asked as he slid two fingers inside of her.

"What is there to feel awkward of confused about? You came and he got kissed. He seemed okay with it."

"He bolted the second I let go of him. We freaked him out. We included him in our sex life, Arch. What if he gets the wrong idea?" Archie was working his fingers in and out of her quickly causing her speech to become out in breathy whispers.

"And what idea is that?"

"That we want him."

"I _do_ want him and I think you want him too and he is in love with you- ow, ah ah, ow! Betty!" She had clamped her hands over his wrist and bent it applying enough pressure as if she was going to break it.

"Jughead is not in love with me." She said through gritted teeth and released his hand and pushed him away.

Archie sat up and shook his head. "Betty don't be stupid, you know he is."

"He doesn't act like it."

“If you paid any attention, he does and if it doesn’t come off that way, what do you expect? He knows you're with me. You think he's just gonna go after his best friend’s girlfriend? You know he's not like that so if he hasn't made it obvious it's because he's not an obvious guy."

Betty shook her head and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"I think we should invite him to be a part of this relationship.” Archie said finally getting the courage to say what he had wanted to say for some time.

"Like for sex?" She questioned, her brows knitting together.

"That would be apart of it but I want to try a three way relationship. Love, sex, companionship; all of it." He sat up and looked down at her. "Don't you love him?"

"Of course I love him but I just-" she trailed off trying to think of what to say next. How could this possibly work? It was a recipe for disaster, hurt feelings and lost friendships.

"How do you even know he would be okay with a relationship like this? You just expect him to change his sexuality?" Her anger and fear towards what he was proposing along with her exhaustion was making her accent thick.

"He's bisexual, I'm pan and you’re straight. It'll work."

"I didn't know that?" She murmured looking away from her boyfriend.

“Didn’t know what?” Archie asked shaking his head.

 “That Jug was bi.” 

“That’s because you didn’t ask, you never ask him anything.” Archie fell back onto the bed.

A pang of guilt tore through her body as she realized he was right. She knew everything about his work but that was the extent of it, she had never thought to ask him anything personal about himself. They technically weren’t supposed to but it never stopped her from asking Archie or Kevin or the girls in wardrobe. Jughead had always been so guarded, she just assumed he would never share.

“I just want you to know that I’m going to pursue Jughead and I don’t want you to be miffed about it.” He leaned over and turned off the light. “I just think it could be beautiful thing if you were with me on this.” Archie turned over on his side with his back to Betty.

Betty laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling as one person encompassed her every thought. Could Jughead become her lover? She wasn’t against the idea, she just couldn’t figure out how it could work. Someone was bound to get hurt and she couldn’t stand to lose either of them.

No matter how much she tried to resist she could no longer deny that a part of her wanted Jughead Jones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	7. Addison Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself so it will have errors. 
> 
> This is also the last pre-written chapter so updates might take a little longer now.

Jughead woke with a start as his body reacted with hostility to the sleeping person beside him. It took a moment to adjust to his surroundings and realize he was in his own bed. He was’t used to waking up next to someone and his body was trained to protect himself. His hand was almost around Mae's neck before he realized he was in no danger. 

Jughead exhaled and collapsed beside her; rubbing his face and looking at the clock, it was almost noon. He stood, put on a pair of sweat pants, which rested low on his hips, and approached Mae with the intention of waking her up. 

"Mae." He said as he combed out his hair with his fingers. 

She didn't move. 

"Mae." He said a little louder as he nudged her. 

Mae began to stir and then rolled over settling back into sleep. 

"Mae!" Jughead boomed commandingly causing her to sit up instantly, grabbing her head. 

“Wha- What? Why are you yelling?" She asked with an annoyed tone as she rubbed her eyes, smearing her makeup. 

"I need to go to work and you need to leave." Jughead mumbled.

"What? What time is it?" She questioned as she looked around for her clothes. 

“Noon and I need to go to work, so you need to leave.” He reiterated.

"You're an investment banker who starts work at noon?” She didn't sound convinced. 

He nodded rubbing the back of his head, picking up her dress and handing it to her. "I work with over seas clients." He lied. 

"That makes no sense." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her dress as she got out of bed. 

"I know." Jughead sighed as he waited for her to get dressed. 

He walked her to the front door and gave her a fifty pound note. "That should take you wherever you need to go.” He said with a half assed smile and a light kiss on her lips before pushing her out of the apartment hoping he would never have to see her again. 

The second after the door closed Jughead felt a slight breeze by his left ear and the unmistakable sound of metal entering drywall. His eyes drifted over to the heavy steak knife which was embedded in the wall. He pulled it out before turning to face Betty who he didn't know had been sitting there the whole time. 

Jughead cocked an eyebrow. “Now is the come down really that bad, Betty?” He questioned, walking towards her as he tossed the knife onto the coffee table. 

“I just didn’t like her, she was rude.” She said innocently shovelling eggs into her mouth which were sitting on a plate in front of her. 

“She barely said anything to you.” Jughead retorted. 

“Like I said, rude.” She gave him a bitch smile before raising her plate and offering him the rest of her eggs which he took. He took a side adjacent from her. 

“What are you doing today?” He asked with his full mouth wanting to talk about the night before but not saying anything. Any confidence he had while he was on the drug had faded and the paralyzing fear of rejection gripped him again. He would let her bring it up. 

“I’m overdue for my psych evaluation.” She pulled her hair into a bun before grabbing the bottle of water in front of her and downing half of it contents in one gulp. 

“I’ll come with you. I need some gym time.” He admitted putting the empty plate on the coffee table.

“You are looking a little pudgy.” She joked already feeling better now that Mae was gone. “Do you want to spar?” She asked him hopefully. 

“As long as you promise not to go easy on me.” He grinned.

She smirked bringing the bottle to her lips again. “I never do.”

"What are you two doing today?" Archie asked entering the main living space fully dressed. 

"Psych evaluation." Betty said taking the emptied plate from Jughead and going into the kitchen. 

"Gym." Jughead divulged, leaning back into the couch. "And yourself?" 

"I need to finish closing those stupid files. I need a new job, you know?" Archie said adjusting his clothes so they would sit more comfortably on his body. 

"Oh, I know." Jughead could feel the burn, the desire for blood bubbling within him. 

“Where's Mae?" Archie asked lighting a cigarette. 

"In a cab somewhere across London, I'm guessing." Jughead informed his roommate as he leaned forward and took the cigarette from him. 

“How did it go last night?” 

“Not great.” Jughead exhaled. “I couldn’t come.” 

“Really?” Archie seemed shocked like he couldn't fathom how that could possibly happen. “You should go rub one out.” 

A laugh burst from Jughead’s mouth. “Well, I do need to shower.” He stood, handing the cigarette back to Archie and headed towards the hallway. 

“Do you need some help?” Archie tried to sound like he was joking but he was dead serious. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Jughead shouted as Archie heard the bathroom door open and shut. 

“Yeah, I’m a real joker.” Archie mumbled to himself as he took a long drag of the cigarette, sighing out the smoke.

“Are you talking to yourself now?” Betty sang as she threw herself down beside her boyfriend after exiting the kitchen. 

“I’m going to come into work with you two.” He told her. 

“Okay, you want to spar with us?” Betty asked rubbing the back of his neck. She tried to read his expression but the first time in a long time she couldn’t. She figured what they talked about last night was still bothering him but she didn’t want to bring it up. She didn’t want to argue about it and she didn’t want to think about Jughead anymore than she already had. 

“Yeah, if I can get these damn files closed. I haven’t fought you in a while.” Archie smiled and nudged her. 

Betty laughed and went her bedroom to get dressed. There was no fuss with clothing choices that morning. They all packed a gym bag and were a little more casual. Betty settled on a pair of worn in jeans and an oversized t-shirt tied off at the side while Jughead wore some sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. 

Once outside, Archie briskly walked to the side of the street to hail a cab and Betty took the alone time with Jughead to apologize. 

“Jughead, I just wanted to say I’m sorry about last night. I don’t know why I did that or why Archie did what he did but I just don’t want you to feel uncomfort-” She grabbed his arm but before she could continue Betty was interrupted. 

“Addie?!” A woman shouted from down the street. 

Betty turned her head to see a short, dark haired, portly woman coming towards her. She recognized her as Claire Knightley, a girl Betty went to high school with, when she actually went to class. She dropped out in year 11. Betty cursed herself for reacting to her actually name. “Shit,” she spat out grabbing Jughead’s arm and moving towards where the cab was pulling up in front of Archie. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Jughead asked looking at her with concern. 

“Just follow whatever I do.” She told them. 

“What?” Archie shook his head still not understanding.

“Do exactly as I say.” Betty snapped, glaring at him. 

Claire called her name again, her full name. “Addison Smith?” 

Betty looked over at Archie. “Get in the cab."

Archie nodded and quickly got in, shuffling over to the other side. 

Betty was about to follow when Claire grabbed her arm. “Addison Smith, is that you?” The smile on her old classmates face was wide and her eyes were filed with excitement. 

Betty looked down at Claire’s hand with confusion and shook her head. “I’m sorry, do I know you?” She said using a flawless American accent. 

Jughead stood motionless beside her as he watched her navigate this person from her past. In the five years the three of them had been working together he had never seen this happen. 

“Addie, it’s me, Claire, Claire Knightley! We went to Holy Trinity together.” 

Betty shook her head again. “I’m so sorry, I think you have the wrong person. I’m visiting a friend in the city with my husband.” Betty smiled sweetly taking Jughead’s hand.

Claire’s happy expression fell. “I’m sorry, you look exactly like someone I used to know.” 

Betty shrugged. “That’s okay, it happens. Have a nice day!” She smiled widely, her toothiest of smiles and ducked into the cab, Jughead following behind in a hurry. 

The three of them were silent as the cab merged into traffic and headed toward Attentäter. 

Betty knew that Archie would be the first one to say something. Jughead was someone who knew where to draw lines and understood boundaries, Betty could count on him staying silent. 

“So your real name is Addison Smith?” Archie questioned looking over at his hungover girlfriend. 

“Yes,” she said curtly. “Betty Cooper was assigned to me when I took this job.” 

Jughead and Archie quietly took in the information and added it to the puzzle that was Betty. They weren't supposed to talk about who they were before they became agents but it was impossible to avoid. You only had one set of memories and the actions of your past gave you the skill sets that allowed you to have this job. Betty knew Jughead had been in the army and Archie had been groomed for the job from a young age but your name, your real name, was something you were never supposed to reveal. 

“Mine’s Richard Blackwell,” Archie admitted causing Betty and Jughead too look over at him. “I still have a hard time shaking it, even after all this time. I always felt more like a Ric than an Archie. What kind of a name is Archie anyway?” He looked over at Betty and laughed. “What is this the 1950’s?” 

Jughead couldn’t help but chuckle at Archie’s comment as he stared straight ahead. “They assigned me Jughead. Its like they ran out of real names and just stuck two words together.”He knew they were going to ask him next and his real name is something he did not want to reveal. 

“What’s your real name, Jug?” Betty asked. 

Jughead looked over at her and sighed. Even though she was hungover, her hair was a mess and her skin wasn’t glowing, her blue eyes were still bright. He knew he was never going to be able to shake her, he was going to love her forever which meant he was going to tell her his real name. There would be a thousand questions and he didn’t want to talk about his parents. 

He sighed a final time. “My real name is Forsythe Pendleton the Third.” 

It took a moment for the last name to click in their heads. It came to Archie quicker because he had been raised on American movies and with American politics. “So you’re the son of-” 

“Yes,” Jughead said bluntly. He didn’t want the cab driver to hear their names. 

"Dude, isn't it hard for you to watch the _Die Strong_ franchise with me? I play one of those movies like once a week." Archie asked. 

"No, I'm so detached I don't really think about it." This was a half truth. While Jughead didn't feel any true love for his father, it was still off putting to see him. He was usually drunk by the time a _Die Strong_ movie was over. He avoided the news altogether so he wouldn't see his mother. 

“Why aren’t your parents looking for you?” Betty asked. 

“The living tend not to look for people they think are dead.” Jughead didn’t look at them and continued to look straight ahead. “They think I died in the war and to be honest I think they were happy when they found out I was gone. I was never good for their careers.” His tone was bitter because his parents were never really parents. They were two grown children always trying to get what they wanted at any cost. He had lost count of the number of dinners he made himself, the number of parent teacher conferences they missed, the number of report cards that went unread. They were just the people who gave him life, they had never been a family. 

They were all silent for the rest of the ride and Archie paid for the cab while Betty and Jughead exited. 

"So your dad, Forsythe Pendleton, is an actor?" Betty questioned. 

“He was. Now he’s a has been. I think he's deep in debt with loan sharks." Jughead informed her. 

"And your mother, Gladys Meridian, has been a senator for years and is now running for president?" 

"You are correct." Jughead said turning his back on her not wanting to talk about it anymore. 

“Okay but how did a famous actor and the future president of the United States not challenge or look deeper into the death of their son?” Archie prodded as he caught up to us. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jughead mumbled running his hand through his hair giving it a slight tug before it fell back to the side. 

“But it kinda does, I mean you are not a subtle guy, you stick out like a sore thumb, it wouldn’t be hard to-” Archie rambled. 

Jughead stopped and cut him off. “A dead son was better than the one they had, like I told you. A gangly, morose, moody, bisexual, psychopath isn’t good for the movies or politics. If anything they were relieved and I really need you to stop asking questions because we are a hundred feet from our office and they have a strict no fraternization policy.” He let out a sigh. “So please for once, Archie, shut up.” He shook his head and headed towards the nondescript building. 

Archie looked over at Betty with wide eyes. “You think for someone who just got laid he wouldn’t be so wound up.” 

Betty rolled her eyes. “You are such a cock sometimes.” She smacked him in the chest and followed Jughead out of the car. 

“What?” Archie said with a chuckle and held his arms out questioningly after he exited the vehicle before he ran to catch up with his roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	8. Don't Wanna Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself so there are probably errors. 
> 
> I want to be clear again, these are not healthy people with healthy relationships. Please don't take it that way. This could be a tough chapter who don't like when blood and sex mix. You've been warned.

Jughead needed the work out. After everything that had happened over the past 24 hours, he needed all the pent up aggression and sexual energy inside him gone. 

He wasn’t like most men. He didn’t feel the need to fuck 24/7. He didn’t have the desire to go around putting his seed in every woman who would have him but he was still a man. He was person who craved human contact in one way or another. That release was essential and to be denied it after so long tightened him up in a way that was dangerous. Whoever his next mark was would suffer more than most; he needed to unwind somehow.

He stretched, trying to loosen up as much as he could before he moved onto weight training. He lifted until his arms burned and did enough sit ups to make himself feel sick. He rehydrated and removed his shirt which was soaked with sweat and clung to his muscular physique. He spent the remainder of his time on the treadmill and ran until he could taste blood and his lungs burned.

He stopped when Betty strolled into the cardio room. She was wearing black Capri workout pants and a neon pink sports bra. Her hair was piled onto the top of her head and there was a look that could kill on her face.

Betty hated psych reviews. Jughead knew she had some demons in her past and having to work through them quarterly infuriated her. “I have nothing to work through.” She would say to him. “I regret nothing I did.”

Jughead stopped the treadmill and walked over to her, wiping himself down with a towel as he went. Betty’s eyes traveled up and down his body and she watched a certain bead of sweat fall down his chest only to be lost in the contours of his abdomen. “I take it your review went well.” He said with a smirk, trying to fire her up, wanting her to be at the top of her game when they spared.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s spar.” Her accent was thick in her anger and she turned and went down the hallway to a room padded with gym mats. It was a decent sized space, not to big, not too small and long wooden sticks sat on a rack on the far wall.

Betty selected hers based on her height and Jughead did the same. She moved to the centre of the room shaking her limbs out and cracking her neck. “Google, play Spotify playlist ‘Nine Inch Nails’.” She requested.

“Nine Inch Nails? Isn’t that a little on the nose?” He asked as she swung the stick in his hand getting used to its weight.

“It riles me up, fuels my hate fire.” She informed, no inflection in her voice. “First one to five wins.”

Jughead nodded as the familiar notes of “The Becoming” filled the space.

They stood in place, shifting from foot to foot, assessing each other. Betty darted out first and Jughead took a step back, watching as she raised her staff above her head and brought it down to strike his shoulder. 

Jughead was too fast and blocked her attack, holding her in place for a moment before taking one of his hands and jabbing her in the side. She stepped away and Jughead swiped at her feet, knocking her on her back with a loud thud. He stood up straight and pointed the stick at her neck. “One.” He stated and went back to starting position. 

Betty got up. He watched as he jaw clenched and her eyes darkened. They were still a lot longer this round. Betty was clearly waiting for Jughead to make the first move hoping to get the advantage. He knew she never would, not today, not with her head so clouded by anger and that much aggression. 

He played into her hand and moved forward. She skidded to the left getting a good hit on his side but not good enough to get the point she wanted. She left her back unprotected for too long and Jughead was able to hit her with his stick there, leaving a welt like she had left on him. He jabbed the butt of the stick into her back causing her to fall forward onto her front. He placed the stick at the back of her neck and uttered, “Two.” 

She stood and cracked her neck again as the song faded and moved into ‘The Wretched’. Her face was a twist of anger and Jughead prepared himself for the coming onslaught of violence. 

She came at him fast with a relentless look in her eye, she went for his side again first which he managed to block with his arm. He gritted his teeth at the stinging contusion that was now forming on his bicep. He could deal with the pain if it meant he could block the next assault she attempted to make against his legs. 

“Betty watch yourself, we are sparing not out to hurt each other.” They were close to each other, their staffs pushing against one another. All their force being exuded as they fought against the other. Jughead was always amazed at how such a tiny person could be so strong. He marvelled at how her body was a weapon and she new how to weld it. 

“Speak for yourself.” She let go of the stick and punched him in the nose. It knocked him back and he could feel the blood running out of his nose and over his mouth. 

She yelled, almost a battle cry as she charged at him. The time to reason with her was through, she was far past that now. 

“Betty! Betty! Betty!” He shouted as he moved the staff over his head as she struck him over and over.

She was attacking his fingers, hitting them as hard as she could, trying to make Jughead as angry as fast as she could and it was working. It didn’t matter who you were, having your fingers hit by a wooden stick hurt.

Blood was now all over his sweaty chest and lower face, his knuckles were split and he was assessing how much more he could take. She had stepped away from him for a moment, her chest rising and falling as she circled him like a predator. Jughead knew her had to put her down and that’s what he planned to do.

Betty ran at him again and he abandoned the stick. He charged at her too lowering his body to get her in the middle. They collided and Jughead lifted her off the ground while she got there three good whacks on his back. 

Jughead growled as he slammed her into the ground, pinning her arms to her side and sitting far enough down to incapacitate her legs. “What is your fucking problem?” He shouted at her. 

She struggled against him but she couldn’t over power him. “Nothing, I’m having a bad day.” She spat trying to avoid the drops of blood that fell from his face. Her attempts were in vain as droplets cascaded over the plains of her cheeks. 

“Bullshit. You’ve had your panties in a twist since last night, why?” He asked applying more pressure to her limbs. 

She looked at him with the murderous look she had when she went in to make a kill or knew a kill was about to happen. “Because I’m embarrassed about what happened at the club last night, I never wanted to include you in our sex life.” Her eyes darted away from him and he knew she was lying. He had been in the company of plenty of liars in his time. 

“You have never been embarrassed about anything a day in your life. What’s the truth Betty?” He lifted one hand away from her arm and gripped her face forcing her to look at him. Her free hand went to his throat. “There is something else, tell me!” 

“I didn’t like that you brought Mae home!” She yelled. 

Her admission shocked him and he sat up taking his hands off of her. “Don’t say things you can’t take back Betty.” He warned. 

“I never say anything if I don’t mean it, you know that.” She moved her hands down his chest, smearing his blood and sweat together. 

“Last night changed something in me. I’ve tasted you Betty and I don’t think I can ever forgot that. You can’t play with me like that” 

“Archie thinks you’re in love me.” She cooed, the deadly look still in her eyes. 

“Your boyfriend is a perceptive man.” He whispered, his fingers running down the length of her sides. 

“You said you would never forget my taste. Would you like to taste me again?” She asked breathlessly with a thrust of her hips underneath him. 

He eyed her suspiciously, his heart starting to race in a way no workout or sparing match ever could. He could tell she was serious as she ran her bloodied hands down his strong, solid arms and wiggled her pelvis underneath him. Jughead thought about every outcome. If he did this what would it mean for him and Betty? For him and Archie? For the three of them? Would it bring them together or tear them apart? 

He already knew his answer as his mind raced. He had waited so long for this chance, for this moment he was willing to deal with the consequences later. 

Jughead moved off of her and placed kisses on her stomach, leaving streaks of blood behind as he grabbed the waistband of her pants. He pulled them off and tossed them aside. She was waxed bare all but a strip of light curly blonde hair above her core. She was already glistening, her pussy pink and expectant. 

He kissed up and down her thighs, bitting firmly into her silky tan skin, hoping to leave a mark, knowing she had to like some pain. He kissed the area where her legs met her pubic bone and all over her lower stomach. He refused to place his mouth where he knew she wanted it badly. 

He gave her one last look as ‘The Day the Whole World Went Away’ kicked in. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her hand running over her breasts and down her stomach to lace her fingers in his thick raven coloured hair. “You better fuck me with that mouth, Jones or I swear to fucking god.” 

“What will you do if I don’t?” He teased again, brushing one of his fingers over her clit that had deepened in color with excitement.

“I’ll actually break you nose this time.” She groaned as she pushed his head down, her head falling back in anticipation.

Jughead lowered himself in-between her legs and slowly licked from her slick opening to her clit. Betty moaned and the grip she had on his hair tightened. He continued to work on the sensitive grouping of nerves as he body began to twitch, her ass coming off the mat. He put his hand on her stomach and pushed her firmly to the ground making sure she couldn’t move unless he allowed it. 

He sucked, flicked and teased her with his mouth wanting to work her into a frenzy. When he almost had her there, her panting filling the room, he dipped down to fuck her with his tongue. Betty’s panting became slow, deep moans as he filled her with as much of his muscle as he could, relishing in the taste of her cunt. He savoured the sour lemon and tangy ginger mix as it danced on his tongue along with the sweat from fighting. Everything about her was perfect, even the taste of her perspiration and he fell even more in love with her in that moment. 

He tried to ignore his own growing erection and focus on her. It wasn’t about him now, it was about her, her pleasure, her orgasm, her release. There was an extra layer of eroticism Jughead was trying to ignore as well. The door to this room had a window and any person passing could catch a glimpse of them together. He wondered if this idea had crossed Betty’s mind and if it turned her on. 

Jughead went back to her clit and sucked on it fiercely as he replaced his tongue with his fingers, not wanting to tease her any longer. He wanted her to come. His digits darted in and out of her, his mouth satisfying her in ways that was making her fight against his hand which was keeping her back flush with the floor.

Betty didn’t say his name but her moans turned into gasps and she was pulling so hard on Jughead’s hair he was afraid she was going to tear it out. Her gasps faded away and made way for a long groaning sound which shuddered deep inside her throat.

Jughead moved away from her, staring at how beautiful she was when she let go and wasn't aware of the world around her. Sex was an important part of an assassins life for this very reason, they were never not on.

He wiped his mouth, his face covered in her juices and his blood, trying to decide what to do next.

When she stopped squirming, laying on the mat limply, blood covering her lower half, Jughead crawled over, kissing any place he saw fit. His hands ran over her covered breasts and placed kisses all over her neck. “Betty.” He moaned, rubbing his cock against her leg.

The uttering of her name made her eyes fly open and she stared at him like he was a stranger. Betty pulled herself out from underneath him and backed away, her breathing becoming erratic again. “I made a mistake.” She said as reality crashed down around her. 

Sitting back on his haunches, his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. “What?” He questioned in disbelief. “You made a mistake?” 

She nodded, reaching down to pull up her pants and cover herself. “I got carried away and my jealousy blinded me.” 

Jughead couldn’t do anything but stare at her. He couldn’t believe what she was saying, she had to be joking. She finally decided to be intimate with him and then to take it all back right after it happened was devastating. She might as well have cut out his heart. It was typical though, this was what people in his life did to him. 

“I shouldn’t have done that to Archie, with you. It’ll complicate everything and I had a horrible moment of weakness and I’m so sorry.” 

Just then the door opened and Archie came bouncing in wearingblack gym shorts and a grey t-shirt. “Hey guys.” He sung as he entered, stopping abruptly when he took in the scene before him.

Jughead wondered how weird the two of them must have looked. Jughead staring blankly at the blonde, his face and chest covered in blood. Betty cowering away from him, blood covering her as well, long welts all over their bodies.

Jughead gave Betty one last heated look and stood. “You are un-fucking-believable, you know that?” He shook his head, pushing past Archie, forcing the door open so hard it swung all the way back against the wall beside it and shattered all the glass in it.

Archie looked back at Betty with wide eyes. “What’s his problem?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow going to pick out a stick of his own. “Why are you both covered in blood? You guys get your period's together or something?” He chuckled, expertly swing the staff around, sparing with an imaginary opponent.

Betty scowled at him. “You are so fucking stupid sometimes, Archie!” She got up and stomped out of the room leaving her boyfriend alone.

He held out his arms in confusion. “What did I do?” He said to no one and went back to sparing when he realized neither of them were coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	9. Boys Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself so their are probably errors.

This was an outcome Jughead had expected but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. It reminded him of something a fellow soldier had said to him during his early days in the army. “Just because I know I could die doesn’t mean I’m any less scared to do it.” 

James. His name was James...

Jughead couldn’t remember his last name for the life of him. He did know James was killed in action when he stepped on a hidden land mine. This was after Jughead had been pulled away from basic combat and given the job of interrogation specialist.

It felt like a lifetime ago.

He strode into the locker room needing a shower. He needed to wash the blood and Betty's scent off of him. He opened his locker and stripped naked, throwing his pants inside and fetching a fluffy white towel.

He was thankful it was a slow work day and no one was in the locker room. Not many of the office staff used the showers and it seemed most of the agents were out on assignment.

He stepped into the showers, it was a large room lined with basic white tiles and ten nozzles sprouting from the walls.Jughead claimed the one in the far corner, turning the handle from off to hot. He wanted to burn the last day away. If he couldn’t cleanse himself with fire he would do the next best thing.

He winced as the water cascaded down his body, inflaming his welts and cuts. The pressure was strong and he moaned when the water hit the right spots on his neck and shoulders, loosening his tense muscles.

He blindly felt for the shampoo and squeezed more than he needed into his hand. He massaged his scalp, working the soap into a lather, enjoying the spicy scent. It was refreshing after breathing the stench of sweat and blood for so long.

He went on to condition his hair and wash his body, scrubbing himself clean with a wash cloth.

Jughead decided to stand under the spray until the water ran cold. It was still steaming hot and the area was now foggy, obscuring his figure. He'd be there awhile.

“Hot enough for you?” Archie snarked as he entered the showers as naked as Jughead was.

“I like it hot.” Jughead responded looking over his shoulder taking in his roommates body. Archie’s solid, muscular form was hard not to marvel at. A trail of hair as red as that on his head led to his impressive dick, not as long as Jughead's but with slightly more girth.

“You didn’t spar for that long.” He observed.

“Since both of you ran out of there like bats outta hell, I didn’t really have much of a choice.” Another shower began to run and Jughead soon smelt the scent of sandalwood. It was the combination shampoo and body wash Archie always used.

“Did Betty say anything to you?” He asked, his back to him still. 

“No,” Archie said, “would she have anything she’d need to tell me?” He asked, the sound of water erratically hitting the tiles beneath them. 

“No, we went at it pretty hard, though.” Jughead commented not sure what else to say. "So she might have been pissed or regretful." 

There was a long silence between the two of them, it was so long he thought Archie may have left. Jughead tensed when strong fingers began to caress the welts on his back. 

“She certainly did a number on you, didn’t she?” Archie commented, continuing to touch him. 

Jughead relaxed. “Yeah, she got a few good hits in.” He responded. 

“That’s not what I meant.” He whispered compassionately. 

Jughead looked over his shoulder. Archie’s brown eyes were looking up at him through his lashes, a knowing smile on his face. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jughead asked looking forward again. 

Archie lips drifted over his wounds. “I’m not an idiot Jughead. Something happened between you two.” He planted a kiss on his shoulder. “What happened?” 

“I went down on her.” Jughead responded bluntly. 

“She can be so ungrateful sometimes.” Archie commented, running his hands down Jughead’s muscular sides. 

“You’re not mad?” He asked. His voice shaky as Archie fingers caressed Jughead’s chest and stomach, pushing his body flush against Jughead’s back. He could feel Archie’s prominent erection pressing against his lower back.

“I wanted this to happen. All of it. Don’t you want this to happen?” Archie whispered, grasping Jughead’s dick in his hand. 

Jughead moaned and placed one of his hands against the tile in front of him. “I want _this_ to happen.” He admitted as Archie began stroking the length of Jughead’s cock. 

“It can be like this, you know. You, me, Betty.” Archie kissed him wherever he could. “Can you imagine it? Lying in bed all day, naked, tangled up together. Imagine her moans as you bury yourself deep inside her, while I bury myself deep inside of you.” Archie sunk his teeth into the skin between the Jughead’s neck and shoulder. 

Jughead let out a shuddering gasp at the thought, Archie’s stroking speeding up, his orgasm building. 

“Is that something you’d like?” Archie asked, hooking his arm under Jughead’s armpit and over his shoulder, pushing their bodies even closer together. 

“Yes.” Jughead stuttered out, putting his other hand on the wall steadying himself, knowing his was about to cum. He wasn't going to fake it like the night before. 

Archie quickened his motions, continuing to brush the raven haired mans back with his lips. 

“Arch…” Jughead breathed. 

“Let go, baby, cum for me.” Archie encouraged. "You need this." 

Jughead let out a deep groan as thick white spurts of ejaculate hit the white tiles in front of him. It ran down the wall and past both of their feet, disappearing down the drain. 

He let out an unsteady breath as a feeling of ecstasy coursed through him. It had been so long since he had been touched the way Archie had touched him. Everyone he could remember being with had always been in it for themselves. Jughead could have been anyone and the person he was with would have been just as happy. No one cared if he was enjoying himself, that he got his too. 

Jughead turned, cradled Archie’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes. “Why did you do that? Why aren’t you mad?” He asked. 

Archie chuckled. “You are terrible at reading social cues. Jug, I've wanted you for so long.” Archie stood on his tippy toes to close the height difference between the two and kissed him. Their lips were soft and wet against the each others, skin warm from the water. Archie’s erection pushing up against Jughead’s taut stomach. 

The kiss intensified, Jughead aggressively pushing Archie up against the wall. “I really wish you could see yourself like I see you.” The redhead breathed between each meeting of lips. “But there’s something missing, wouldn’t you say?” 

Jughead moved away and looked at him with a furrowed brow. “Betty?”

Archie nodded slowly. 

“I just told you she’s not interested.” Jughead reiterated with a bite of anger. 

“Yes, she is. Betty is a very cautious girl when it comes to things that matter to her. She hasn’t told you about how she got into this business did she?” He asked. 

Jughead shook his head. 

“She will but that’s not my story to tell. It might make a little more sense then.” Archie kissed him again, his fingers running down Jughead’s muscular arms. “And sex can complicate things but it won’t, not for us.” 

“I wish I could believe you.” Jughead lamented pushing the wet red locks away from Archie’s face, moving his fingers down and along his jawline. 

“Believe me, I know her, I know you. I promise, in a few weeks time your life is going to be very different.” Archie left a lingering kiss on his roommate lips and took a step away from him. “Let me take care of it. Betty’s teetering on the edge, she just needs a little push.” 

Archie began to leave the showers and was stopped by Jughead’s voice. “You’re not forcing her into anything, right Arch?” He looked at the redhead over his shoulder. 

His lips pulled up into his signature smirk. “You can force someone to do something they already want to do. Finish up in here, Bets and I will meet you by the doors.” 

Archie left the room and Jughead looked around, the steam had gone when the water had started to run cold. If someone were to walk in at that moment they would have no idea what he was just doing and who he was doing it with. They wouldn’t know that Archie was right and their lives were about to change, in more ways in one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of things that make no sense will make sense later. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
